A Night Like This
by hippieofthesea
Summary: The beginning of life change is never easy. To become a star is difficult for anyone trying not to hurt their chances.
1. Show Night

The light came on in the dressing room of the small club. The familiar three panelled mirrors reflected the look of the redhead as she sat down.

She had been wanting to become a star since she could remember. The idea of singing in front of a massive crowd made her feel like she wasn't wasting time and youth.

Her emerald eyes danced across her reflection. She grabbed her make-up from the treasured box beside the mirrors. She went to work fixing herself up for another night of performing.

A small brunette man walked up to her door, knocking on it lightly. "Miss Sutcliffe? Are you in there," he asked in his usual, pleasant voice.

"Come in Alan."

She turned her head as he opened the door. He smiled shutting it quietly behind him. She grabbed her curling iron, continuing to fix her hair.

"I hope I'm not interrupting you. Tonight we're suppose to have some really fancy guests...one of them is , Grell!"

She froze hearing the man's name. "Are you saying that The Slingby is going to be here tonight?!" Her mind was racing now on what to wear.

Alan smiled seeing her face light up. "I knew that would be good news. The biggest talent agent in the UK is wanting to see our performers! Which means you get your chance..."

She looked at herself in the mirror closely. "This really could be it. I have to look my best. Alan...did you do this?" She looked ay him suspiciously.

He raised his hands shaking his head. "I never made the call. He was in town visit friends when one of them said to come here. Said that we had some real talent."

She giggled making the long, luscious waves she desired. "I think one of the regulars was the one to open their mouth for this."

He rolled his eyes looking at the mirror. "It can't be helped Grell. It's the way it is right now. Maybe you can help us bring in a good crowd tonight?"

She fluffed her hair, giving it some volume. She spun around giving him a dirty look. "Excuse me?"

He laughed patting her shoulder. "You know I love messing with you. I'm just trying to lighten the mood. Make sure you're ready for one of the biggest nights of your life."

He left her alone with the idea of her potential stardom. She got up and went to the clothing rack filled with red dresses of different hues and designs. She tapped the metal bar thinking of what to wear.

A long, silk dress caught her attention. A beautiful long, sleeveless gown that would hug her figure gently. She smiled pulling it off the rack. She stepped back in front of the mirror, pressing it against her figure.

"This one is the one. It's perfect."

She locked her door stripping quickly out if her normal day clothes. She grabbed her black stockings and garter belt. She slipped them on feeling her soft skin.

She stared at herself again seeing the slow transformation into the vixen she knew she could become. She grabbed the dress slipping it quickly.

She smiled seeing the face of her dolled up self. She gave a final twirl to see the final look.

The crowd began to gather outside of the club. Eric Slingby stood next to his friends Ronald and William in line. "So you boys are say there's some real talent here?" He looked at the building's conditions.

Ronald nodded looking at the people around him. "Oh yeah. A couple of the acts are jokes but the ones that aren't, really stand out."

William shook his head looking at his watch. "Ronald just loves to show up to flirt with all of the waitresses. He's an idiot."

Ronald nudged him hard in the ribs. He groaned holding onto his side. "No need to be upset if it's true. You know that every time we come here, you can't help yourself to taking one home."

He shrugged playfully. "Could you blame beautiful women wanting a hunky man like myself?"

They simply stated at him to be alone with his own self-centred thoughts.

The line began to move along with people being seated. The three men were seated at a table near the stage's centre.

Alan looked throughout the crowd looking for the large blonde man. He got nervous finding him at the front of the stage. He left quickly to the back to let the others know.

The beginning acts started with their usual piano and dance routines. Grell watched from the shadows as Eric watched with a serious look on his face.

She felt the rush of fear going through her body. She couldn't help but still find his stoic pose attractive.

His large hand cupping his drink as he continued to watch the dancers giving it their all. Grell saw the the next act getting ready to hit the stage.

She made her way back to the lounge for the performers sitting on the large couch. One of the girls from the next act stuffing her top to perk up her breasts. She looked up to see the attention she was given.

"Can I fucking help you Sutcliffe? I know you're jealous of really busty women like myself." she posed with both hands holding her bosom.

Grell rolled her eyes twirling her hair in her hand. "Oh please darling. Don't flatter yourself by saying that I would take an interest in your anatomy. I have a slender figure and can actually charm people with personality and talent."

She crossed her legs to sit like a proper lady as the girl puffed up. "Oh please! No man wants a girl with A cup breasts and no ass."

Grell was becoming used to dealing with women like her insulting her. She simply tossed her hair over her shoulders straightening her back.

"Dear, let me give you some advice. You stuff your bra because you don't have much up there anyway. You stuff your panties to give your own ass more volume. Women like me deal with the hand we were given. My breasts and butt may be small, my hips are full and luscious."

Her hands moved along her sides landing on her birth giving hips. She smirked feeling much better about herself with her motions. The girl continued to get infuriated as Grell was not going to break that easy.

Alan came in the room interrupting their argument. "Ladies for the jazz dance routine are needed near the stage. It's almost time for you to go on."

She got up from her seat looking down at Grell. "It's been fun darling but, I'm about to be scouted. Hope you enjoy performing in this dirty little shack."

She walked away strutting her way to the side of the stage. Alan shook his head looking back at her. "Are you okay? Did she say something to make me let her go?"

She shook her head getting up from the couch. "Oh no dear. She sounds like she's going to think she has his eye and quit on the spot. Then she'll realise it's not her he's after, and have to ask for your forgiveness."

He chuckled leaning against the door frame. He took a look at her entire body. "You look stunning. You'll knock 'em dead out there."

He reached out to her, holding her hand hand gently in his own. "I've known you've had talent from the first day I met you. You can do anything you put your mind to."

She felt her heartstrings tug from his words. She squeezed his hand feeling the tears wanting to fight their way out.

"Thank you do much Alan. You've been a dear friend and one hell of a boss. I really need you to know that."

The sound of applause came into ear shot. They let go of each other seeing people making their way into the back lounge.

Alan smiled politely walking back to the side stage, he studied Slingby's face. He smiled taking out a small pocket book from his breast pocket.

William shook his arm shaking his head. "Don't tell me that you're seriously considering that dance group? They're filled with nothing but divas."

Eric laughed, raising his hand to call over the waitress. "Are you kidding me? I'm not sure if you understand how I work Spears. I only choose those who truly blow me away."

He winked at him playfully having three more glasses of brandy appeared before him.

Ronald looked at the stage as the dance group got into their positions. "Let him do what he's good at Will. He's known as the best for a reason."

He caught the attention of a cute girl in the middle of the group. She blushed as he gave her one of his heart stopping winks.

William nudged him hard in the ribs taking a sip of his scotch. He groaned holding his side in pain. "Why are you such a buzz kill William?"

A smirk curled at the ends of his lips chucking. "As you just said. I can't help but be good at what I'm good at."

Ronald shook his head drinking his whiskey quickly. "Yeah, you're good at being a jerk ruining someone else's fun."

Eric sighed looking at the two bickering. "Both of you look like a bunch of old hens. Let us have some fun without being at each other's heels."

He leaned back against the chair taking a sip. His chair leaned on its back legs as he stretched out his long legs.

The dancers did their usual routine with no signs of hesitation. The girl would had Ronald's attention made a small wink of her own in his direction.

He smiled waving at her. William scoffed rolling his eyes, as they girls continued to dance.

Eric started to loose interest in the girls, turning his attention to the sides of the stage. He noticed the small brunette with his arms crossed. His fingers tapping his arms to the beat of the music.

He chuckled seeing how much he memorised the the acts. He new that he had to have been the owner, if not, the manager. He noticed the shadows moving behind him as the chaos seemed to be active in the back.

The sudden glimpse of crimson caught his attention as the person approached the side stage.

She was absolutely beautiful. The long, crimson locks, cascading down her body. The plump vermillion colour on her lips. The gown hugging her figure just so.

He was speechless. The whole hall seemed to fade into obscurity with them being the only ones there. He had seen a lot of redheads in his day; but none like her.

Grell's eyes soon met with his own. Green on green made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Ronald noticed the change on his face, following to where his eyes landed. The slender redhead wasn't really his type but he knew Eric was smitten.

He nudged William's side to get his attention. "Look at what Eric found." he whispered close to the other man's ear.

Will turned his head to see the woman in question. A thump could be heard loudly in his chest.

Ronald couldn't help but grin seeing their reaction. "It seems like you two have the same taste in women."

William looked over at his friend to see the exact same expression. William shook his head looking at the table. "I never said anything about women."

Eric smiled patting his head. "But you do know when you like one. You look like a damn beet Will."

William's face grew even darker from the embarrassment. He cleared his throat ignoring the other men.

Eric chuckled grabbing his drink. He turned back to the side stage to see the mysterious redhead was gone. He frowned taking a long drink from his cup.

Grell leaned against the wall of her dressing room. Her hand placed on her chest as she took a deep breath.

'Why on earth didn't Alan tell me there would be good-looking men like that here?'

She sighed sitting back in her seat. The reflection showing her the image of the performer she was. She smiled slightly giving herself a playful wink.

She took one last look at every detail of her make-up and outfit before leaving her room. She walked back out to the lounge sitting back down.

She could hear the middle of the song, letting her know she was soon to be called out. Twirling the strands in on her shoulders, she distracted herself from the pressure.

The song was soon over having the girls flood the lounge. Alan congratulated them as he tried to go through the girls to find his main girl.

He grabbed her hand taking her attention from the locks stoll wrapped around her finger. "Come on gorgeous. You have to make them all realise that you have talent."

She nodded following him back out to the side stage. The band got back on stage as the lights dimmed, allowing her to go on. She stood there staring at the two men having seen her.

The spotlight turned on having the rest of the room turn dark. The room got quiet as the band began to play. She inhaled closing her eyes.

Eric and William were enchanted with her finally seeing her up close. She opened her mouth slowly singing out. The crowd listening as she sang a bit louder getting comfortable with the large group of people.

Eric watched her facial expressions making her singing seem effortless. William chewed on his bottom lip scanning her long form.

Ronald whistled lightly, leaning closer to the others. "Damn. She's good. You should really pick this one up Eric." He turned his head seeing them both focused.

Hr grinned placing a mental bet that Eric would grab her attention before William. He turned back to the stage hearing the band getting slower and more sexual.

She stroked the microphone stand staring at the two men. William had his mouth go dry wanting to show some type of response. He glanced over her body again, his gaze keeping to that of her hips and legs.

He took a drink never breaking his focus from her. 'Damn me if she's not attractive. What I would do to her with all that teasing?'

Eric raised his eyebrow feeling as if it was an invitation. 'You really sure know how to make a damn good impress. I hope your personality is just as good.'

Ronald kept glancing over at his seniors. He would do so seeing how she had a tendency to look very flirtatious as she sang.

The song soon ended . She took there waiting to hear his big judgement call. The crowd began to praise her giving whistles and cheers. Eric and William stood up giving her their applause.

She gave a small bow feeling of the pressure leaving her body. She blew kisses at the crowd leaving off to the side stage.

Alan pulled her into a hug, laughing loudly. "I can't believe it! You really caught their attention. Eric couldn't keep his eyes off you."

She blushed covering her cheeks modestly. "Do you really think so? I mean, I tried by best to put on a good show. After all, I'm an actress and a singer."

He let go of her patting her back. "Yeah you are. I didn't think you were going to be that relaxed." He let her move passed the group of jealous dancers back to her dressing room.

She kissed his cheek feeling the blood pumping through her veins. "It was amazing Alan. I have two gorgeous men keeping their eyes on me. I've never felt so beautiful."

He rolled his eyes sitting the seat next to hers. "Oh please, if anyone is used to it by now it's you." He relaxed in his seat looking at the pure joy on her face.

She sighed hearing a knock on the door. Alan squeezed her hand getting up from his seat. "Don't worry about it. I'll answer it for you."

He went to the door seeing one of the stage hands. "Sir, there's three gentlemen who'd like to speak with you and Ms. Sutcliffe."

He looked back at Grell for any disapproval. She smiled bowing her head politely. Alan nodded to the young man letting him go get their guests. A few moments later, Slingby and crew knocked on the door.

Grell took a deep breath, checking for any flaws in her make-up. Alan chuckled answering the door again. "M-Mr. Slingby! Thank you for honouring us with your presence. Please come in."

Eric walk into the dressing room stopping about a meter away from Grell. His heart pounding at the sight of the beauty before him. "Hello there gorgeous. You did an amazing job of impressing me tonight."

She blushed holding out her hand to him. "Thank you Mr. Slingby. I'm glad that you were able to have a good time tonight. It's always a pleasure to have you in our grounds."

He took her hand kissing her knuckles. He held her hand in his running the thumb over her skin. He finally released it wanting to speak. "I'm sure you get this kind of praise every day."

She shook her head offering them a seat. "Not as much as would like to. Please take a seat gentlemen."

William and Eric sat on either side of her. William stared at her not sure how to interact with her. She glanced up at him meeting his gaze.

His heart thumped a little bit louder. Her smile made him want to reach out and grab her hand. To be the charmer that Eric and Ronald were.

"It's a pleasure to meet with you. Your singing was breathtaking." He said the words before he could calculate what had happened.

She smiled reaching out grabbing his hand. He felt his skin getting hot with her hands around his. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well. What should I call you?"

He gave a smile that sent shivers down the other men's spine. It was a genuine smile. "William. Please call me William."

"William, I'm Grell."

Grell. What an enchanting name. It rolled off the tongue so easily. Eric looked at her feeling his heart flutter. Ronald reached out knocking William back to earth.

"Nice to meet you Grell. I'm the devilishly handsome Ronald." She laughed taking his hand. "Pleasure. I'm glad to hear that you boys enjoyed the show."

Alan moved towards to the door looking back at them. "I need to go check on the others. Do you think you can be a good host for me Grell?"

She gave a bow of her head looking at the three men around her. "Of course darling. What kind of lady would I be if I could do that much?"

He waved to them leaving quickly. Ronald leaned back in his chair looking around the room. "Seems nice to have a room all to yourself. You must've really worked for it."

"It was a lot of work. Only those Alan feels are the best acts get dressing rooms. It took me two years to get it." She looked at her mirror remembering the young girl she once was.

Eric reached out for her hand again. "Let me be realistic with you for a moment Grell. I love your singing. I want to know if you'll be willing to be my next star?"

She gasped feeling like she'd wake up any minute. "What would I need to do to become your next success story.?" Secretly pinching herself.

"I would need you to come with us to Scotland. William here is a music trainer. Ronald is my man of marketing. Between us three, you'll be singing in concert halls here in London. Maybe even the world."

She took a moment to think it over. She would be leaving her home, her friends, leaving her flat. She looked him in the eye nodding slowly." Okay I'll do it. I just need to say my goodbyes and pack my things."

He grinned kissing her hand again." You won't regret it my dear. I'll pay for all of the moving expenses. I'll also be paying for the new flat you'll be staying until you start performing again. "

Her heart skipped a beat thinking of her new life. A small pain began to twist in her stomach thinking of her friends here.

"How long do I have to get my things Mr. Slingby?"

"You have about three days to pack up my dear."

Her eyes widened looked at him. "Three days? That's barely enough time to pack my clothes and China."

He squeezed her hand hearing the nervousness in her voice. "Don't worry. I'll be having professional movers get your things. You'll have plenty of time to say your goodbyes this way."

He got up from the seat looking at his comrades. "We'll have to get going, but please have a good evening." He took her hand again to his lips kissing it again. He exited the room looking at his friends.

Ronald arose from his seat grabbing her hand. "It's been a real pleasure to meet you. I really hope you have your moment to shine passed this." He walked out the door leaving the two alone.

William stared at her. His eyes fixated on her beauty. Her head turned to meet his eyes, they looked so lovely to him. He got out of his seat moving closer to her.

"It's going to be good working with you Miss Grell. If you need anything during your transition, give me a call." A small white card with his information was placed into her palm.

She smiled looking down at it. A twitch from his lip almost formed into a smile. "Thank you very much Mr. Spears. I'll keep you in mind."

He wanted to say something cheeky only to stop himself. He took a hold of her hand, his hand holding it delicately. He brought it up to his lips taking in the scent of her skin.

He kissed it not wanting to let go. He wanted to pull her into his arms and beg her to be his. Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he let go of her on shaky breath.

"I do mean it. If there is anything you need at all. Please call me." He bowed his head looking at her with desire. He made his way out following the others out.

She stood there turned the card over, reading the little details put on it. A tug at her lips made her giggle thinking of the handsome men she had met that night. She grabbed her normal clothing to get ready to leave. Her new life would be just around the corner for her.


	2. Here's To New Beginnings

Grell packed the last of a week's worth of clothes into her suitcase. The room was quiet except for the small radio in her living room. She looked out the window seeing the usual rainy weather.

She opened up the door to her room hearing two familiar meows. She smiled kneeling down to meet her babies.

A long Bombay with a pure white Munchkin following behind, ran towards her. She ruffled their fur kissing the top of their heads.

"My sweet babies. You two need to be good if you're going to be on the train with mummy. Especially you Troy."

She picked up the black cat combing his fur out. "You can be quite the talker when we're in anything that moves. Helen, is at least well behaved."

Troy meowed rubbing his face into her arms. She giggled kissing his face all over. "What a sweet little Prince."

She picked up Helen moving them all to the couch to sit. They purred lying on either side of her. She relaxed into the seat looking around at the small flat she called home.

The modern black, white and red colours covered her home entirely. The decor was artistic and with a vintage touch.

A knock at the door took her away from her thoughts. She lightly moved her cats over getting out of her seat. She fixed her hair looking out of the keyhole.

There stood William with a dark folder held in his hands. She smiled opening the door up for him.

He stood up straight looking down at her. Even house clothes she was stunning to him. "Hello there Miss Grell. I'm sorry to bother you the day after meeting but, I was sent with some things for you."

She opened up the door wider inviting him inside. He followed behind her seeing the sleek design of her home. His eyes fell onto the two creatures sitting still on the couch as if it were their throne.

"Please take a seat on the love seat Mr. Spears. My little ones don't bite." She pushed them off sending them onto the cat tree.

He sat next to her placing the folder onto the coffee table. "I was told to bring your train ticket and the key to your new flat. For the time being, you'll be staying at a hotel. Unfortunately, the flat is still missing the services to be turned on."

She looked at the ticket seeing a duplicate behind it. "Is that extra ticket to allow my animals on board?"

He turned his attention to the folder, clearing his throat. "That ticket is actually mine. Mr. Slingby and Mr. Knox will be leaving for Glasgow first thing tomorrow. I'm staying a bit longer to go with you."

Her eyebrow raised looking at him. The curl to her lips had his palms sweat. "I'll be making sure that you get there with no trouble. I don't want you to feel like your travel is unpleasant."

She smiled looking at the ticket. "It's a very kind gesture you're doing. Thank you for that." She got up from her seat heading to the kitchen. "May I offer you some coffee or tea?"

His eyes followed her hips and rear as she walked away. "Coffee would be fine. Black please." He groaned quietly to not attract her attention. Taking off his glasses, covering up his face with his hand. 'Dear God, please let me control myself.'

He placed his spectacles back on leaning towards the kitchen's archway. She hummed softly waiting on the French press to sit. He drank in her figure, starting at her long legs. He really had never dealt with these emotions.

She turned around grabbing the cups from her cabinet. She noticed his gaze looking back at the counter. "I know it's a little old fashioned but, I love it so much."

He stared at the French press sighing happily. "I actually have one of those myself. My isn't ceramic, but it metal and glass." He got up walking towards her. "Where ever did you get it?"

"It's a gift from my father. He gave it to me when I moved out to London." He moved next to her studying the small floral patterns on it. "You're not from London?"

She laughed leaning the counter top. "Oh no. My father is from Manchester. My mother was from Cambridge. I, however, was born in Lyon while they were on holiday."

He looked at her wide eyed. "So you're French by birth?" She shrugged thinking nothing of it. "My mother wanted me born in England but was on holiday to visit some family...she blames them for it."

He chuckled looking at cups she set out. Cute matching ones with painted chrysanthemums. "Do you know any French?"

She smiled picking the cups. "I learned only a little. Simple things like, Je m'appelle Grell. J'habite à Londres. You know, small things like that."

She poured him a cup handing it over to her. Could she get any more sexy to him? She grabbed her cream and sugar mixing her own. He cleared his throat heading back to the love seat.

She followed after him holding a small tray of lemon squares." So William, you said you were going to join me on the train correct?"

"That is correct. I'm going to be there with you and your cats." He glanced back at the cats as the kept their eyes fixated on him.

"Oh they don't bite. They're just a little nervous with new people. Are you not a fan of them?" She picked up her cup taking a sip.

He shook his head looking at them. "I don't mind cats. They're good companions but, I prefer the company of my finches." He took a sip of his coffee seeing her eyes widen.

"You have finches?! How lovely, you must be so happy to hear their little song in the morning. I get meows of needing attention." She turned to her cats teasing them.

He smiled holding the cup close to his body. Never had he heard of someone excited about his birds but him. His heart swelled looking at her with a genuine smile.

"They really do know to make a morning seem peaceful. You should see then sometime." He paused realising his invitation.

"That would be lovely William."

Shock went through him turning his head to her. A small smile placed on her lips. The thumping returned with the warmth he wasn't used to.

He swallowed a large amount of the coffee turning back to the file in front of him. "I do have some other things I need to attend to. Please forgive me if I seen rude."

Grabbing the ticket and key, he gave her the items swallowing the rest. She grabbed them setting them back down. "I understand. It was a pleasure having you in my tiny home."

She took the cup from his hands putting it down. "I hope I was a hospitable to you. Will you be meeting me here on the day of departure?"

He looked at the wristwatch nodding as he grabbed his coat. "I will be meeting you two hours before hand. I'll see you then."

The cats came off the tree back onto the couch with him gone. She sighed walking back to the kitchen to wash the cups.

A ringing came from her cell phone in her bedroom. She put down the book she had been reading running to answer it. Alan's name flashed across the screen when she grabbed it, answering it quickly.

"Hello Alan dear. To what do I owe the honour?" He laughed gently trying to keep his voice down. "I'm glad you see that you're still so chipper. What's going on Alan?"

"Well, since your leaving, I was hoping you and I could have a night together to say goodbye?" His voice was still hushed as the sounds of music and trolleys being pushed could be heard.

A smiled curved her lips. "Sounds like you've already started buying the things you wanted for this. Of course I'll be there."

He sighed happily grabbing of a couple bottles of red and dessert wine for them. "I'm glad to hear it. I want to make you have a last night with me as best we can."

She smiled feeling the sorrow filling her chest. "That would be lovely Alan. I'll make sure to be there by seven. I'll make sure to bring you a surprise."

Before he could appose, she hung up leaving him to finish his shopping. She raninto her room making sure pick out an outfit, perfect for the evening.

The even soon came with the rush of cold as always. Grell stood at the front of the door to the familiar building waiting to be buzzed in. Closing the top of her coat in one hand whole holding a present box in the other. The buzz let the door unlock letting her inside.

Alan smiled pulling the baked eggplant pasta from the oven. As much as he wanted to add meat to it he wouldn't betray his friend like that. Setting up the table, he fixed the silverware and plates with cute swan napkins in the center.

The knocking on his door made him jump a little hurrying to answer. They smiled hugging each other with loving force. He let her through shutting the door behind her.

"I'm glad to see you made it early as always. Here let me take your coat." He reached up taking the gift from her hands. She smiled getting comfortable with the warmth of the flat.

"I would've loved for you to have gone to my apartment but, I know how you are with cats." Her bottom lip pushed out in a pout.

He waved it off grabbing her hand as they walked to the small dining table. "It's fine. Allergies to pet hair isn't so bad. I love them, even if I can't pet them." He pulled out the chair for her setting the gift onto the counter of the island.

"You should really get a cute animal with no fur. Like a turtle or a bird." He grabbed the bottle of Bordeaux he picked up, he popping the cork, pouring them a glass. "I would love to have a turtle. I just need to find the nearest shop that sells them with the things the need."

Placing the glasses on the table, he cut into pasta giving them each a healthy amount. They gently touched glasses giving a quiet cheers. Alan finally spoke after a moment of silence. "I really am going to miss you Grell. You've been a good friend and employee."

The tightening in her chest began, trying her best not to cry. "I'm going to miss you too. I've never felt such welcome and support from someone other than my family. Thank you for all that you've done."

He got up moving around the table, pulling her into a tight hug. "Thank you for that Grell. You're an amazing singer with a great future ahead of you."

She squeezed him tightly chewing on her bottom lip. "I'll call you. Or at least text you. You're too good of a friend to let go."

They smiled letting go of each other. Cleaning their faces. "Thank you for that. It makes me feel better that you'll still think about me." He moved back to his seat.

The dinner continued on with small talk and more wine. They soon finished up heading to the couches. Grell grabbed the box she had brought handing it over to him.

"What's this? You really didn't have to get this for me." He placed it into his lap unwrapping it piece by piece. Inside the box was a set of gloves, a scarf, a hat, and a cotton jacket in matching navy. A quiet gasp escaped his lips looking up at her.

"This is so lovely! You really didn't have to get me this." He tried on the jacket feeling the nice warmth with it. "This is perfect for the weather right now. Thank you. I got you something too."

He got up heading for his bedroom. A short while later, he came with a medium sized box decorated in red. She giggled taking it from his hands. "Thank you very much Alan, you spoil me."

Inside was a long crimson gown covered in sequence. Completely sleeveless and meant to be tight around her body. Her mouth stayed open with nothing coming out of her.

"Alan...it's absolutely gorgeous! Where did you ever find a dress like this?!" She hugged it tightly pressing it against her body. He smiled looking at her get exasperated over it. "I had them custom make it, just for you."

"Alan..." she placed the dress back in the box jumping on top of him. "Thank you so much!" She kissed his cheeks leaving red lips on his skin.

He chuckled trying to get the lipstick off. "I'm overjoyed. You always have been so affectionate." He looked at the clock feeling his heart sting. She turned to see how late it was getting turning her head to him.

He reached out giving her a hand a squeeze. "Thank you for everything Grell. I think we still have time for dessert and some more wine. That is, if you have time."

She got up heading towards her glass. "I knew this would happen. That's why I fed the cats before I left." Grabbing the bottle, she popped the cork pouring them each a glass of Roscato. "What kind of dessert did you have dear?"

"I bought one of those multi flavoured cheesecakes. It sounded nice for this occasion." He took it out of the box giving them each a slice of the plain.

The sat back down in the table drink and enjoying the dessert. Two hours later and both bottles gone, Grell got her coat and box hugging him tightly." Thank you so much for everything Alan. Please, come visit me anytime."

He raised his own hand, to the flat. "As you know you can come and visit me anytime. We have those options on holidays or free weekends."

She leaned down kissing his cheek again. "I'd love for that. Maybe before I go to my family's for Christmas, I can stop by here." Her heart hurting from the lingering goodbye.

He knew this had to end holding her hand. "Please be careful. Text me when your about to leave. That way, I'll know you'll be on your way."

"Of course I will my dear, you know that I do like keeping you, Mummy and Daddy and touch." She held her box closely to the side of her chest almost to her ribs. With her free arm she wrapped it around his shoulders, giving him a firm final hug. Their eyes met intensely, yet with a good powerful emotion as they parted ways.


	3. Travelling

William made his way to the flats where Grell lived carrying his small suitcase. He looked at the building moving closer to close his umbrella. He had on his casual chocolate suit and long black coat he didn't want to ruin with the rain. He marched his way up to the third level, resting his suitcase by the door. Knocking on the door a couple of times, he waited for a response.

Grell opened the door giving him a pleasant smile. She looked beautiful as always. She wore red and black plaid dress with knee-high black boots. Her hair done in a mermaid braid. She noticed the umbrella in his hand gasping.

"Hello there William. I guess it's raining today? I'll grab my umbrella." She allowed him inside with her hearing the meows of the cats in their kennels. He squatted down reaching out in front of the mesh side. Helen pressed her head against it to touch his hand. He smiled seeing her affection.

Grell back in the room holding a rather large umbrella. "It'll be big enough to cover the three of us. If you would be so kind as to carry my bag?" She gave a playful pout pleading with him.

He got up onto his feet holding his hand out. He was surprised to see her only having one piece of luggage. Once he held it, he understood why. It was heavy with her and her cats things.

She picked up the cats following behind William as they made their way to the train station. Once they got to their seats, she sat down looking out the window. He sat across from her, staring at her.

He licked his lips resting on the seat. Her eyes glanced back at him giving a smile. "Are you excited to go back home?" He snapped out of it looking at.

"Of course. I want to enjoy a good evening at home with my birds and a good book." He conveniently left out the part with him almost finishing half a bottle of his favorite Scotch that he would also enjoy.

Grabbing her phone, she sent out a text to Alan and her parents, letting them know she was on board. Her eyes met his, she could tell that he was staring at her almost admiring her. Her eyes quickly fash back down onto her hands keeping her gaze away from his.

He cleared his throat making sure to keep his focus on where it needed to be. Pulling out his own phone he quickly messaged Eric as well as Ronald making sure that both of them knew that they were already on the train. Quick replies were exchanged letting them know that everything was set up and that they were expecting them as soon as they arrived.

"So tell me about yourself William? What kind of a man are you, what do you do aside from working with Mr. Slingby?" Her eyebrows raised looking at him as her arms crossed trying to keep her own focus away from his gaze.

He straightened up his back making sure to keep the same stoic face he had before. "I am a very simple man who graduated with a degree in medical science. However, my interest seem to Peak when I met Mr. Slingby. His ear for talent was something amazing and I made friends with him, and helped him begin his small establishment that later grew into what is now his talent agency."

"Medical science? I'm guessing you were trying to become a doctor?" She looked at him with pure intrigue as she un crossed her arms. A small glow of pride could be seen from his face as he leaned forward. "Yes I was actually trying to become a neurologist. But, that's what my parents wanted me to be. They wanted me to follow in their footsteps, making sure that I did well for myself."

He thought about his parents knowing when he relayed the news of his new occupation. He knew that they weren't the happiest. He waved it off his mind looking back into her matching emerald eyes. "My father is a pediatrician. My mother is actually a head nurse. I guess you could say dealing with medical studies runs in the family."

"It must be nice to be able to see things like that. My mother owns a small antique shop. As for my father who was once a great surgeon, decided to retire from that life and become a mortician."

His eyes widen looking at her face structure. It was almost as if she had a little bit of Venom per word as her sentence went on. "They keep telling me that they want me to live a good life. That my dream chasing would only lead to my fall."

"I think that you decided to chase your dream was good. Look at where it's getting you now. Before you know it, we'll be teaching the best ways to be able to sing. You'll go on to perform at Grand Halls, maybe even before the Queen herself."

"That would be nice. I would love to see the look on my parents faces when I get to so that." The dreamy look on her face made his heart skip a beat. 'Damn it, not again. You can't let everything she does affect you like this.'

The train began to move allowing them to start their long journey. She fell asleep within the first hour while William took out his laptop to finish some paperwork. He glanced over at her every so often to check on her.

His phone began to ring with Eric's name highlighted across the screen. He sighed picking up the phone hearing that his employer was already exhausted. "Glad to hear that you guys are on your way. How's she doing?"

"She's asleep right now Eric. Seems like she might have been up all night. It looks like by the way she just passed out." He held the phone loosely as he kept his focus on the lady before him.

"She's beautiful ain't she Spears? I think she is the prettiest thing I've ever seen. Do you think she's going to be too distracting for us?" William couldn't tell if he was asking him the question, or asking himself.

"I honestly don't think she'll be a problem for us. If anything, I think she'll bring life to our establishment." His eyes moved across her form as he spoke seeing the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed softly in her sleep. He couldn't help but blush as his eyes rested upon her breasts.

The Scotsman laughed hearing the sudden quietness in his voice. "You're right about that Spears. I can also tell that you've grown quite fond of her in these couple of days. I'll have to make sure to keep you two away from each other." He left again making sure to tease the stoic man as best he could.

"That won't be necessary Eric. I am quite professional and you know it. If anything it's just my boyish hormones that are going out of whack. I just think that I haven't found anyone and such a long time that my body jumps to the first person that I find attractive."

Grell turned over in her sleep having her braid move off her shoulder, exposing more of her neck. William cover his mouth knowing that more skin made him a little weak in the knees.

"Other than that, I was just making sure that you two were doing fine. Just please make sure to keep me posted as soon as you guys arrive. Or at least if you can, make sure to call me within the last half hour before you get here so I can send one of our personal cars."

" Of course Eric. I'll see you when we get there." He hung up going back to his screen. Grell woke up seeing a sudden shake. Her eyes met William's making her smile. "I hope I didn't bother you. We have arrived."

She stretched looking out at the platform. "Have I really been sleeping this whole time?" A pout crossed her lips getting up with his help. "I really wanted to see the change of scenery as it went by."

"It's fine Grell. Perhaps we could take you on a proper tour of Scotland later on." He walked out with her to collect their bags. As soon as her cats spotted her they started meowing loudly for her attention.

She smiled brightly picking them up. "Oh my sweet babies! Did you miss me that much?" She cooed over them letting them calm down.

William walked closer to her tapping her shoulder. She turned around giving him the okay for their leave. They approached an expensive looking look having their things loaded in. He turned to her looking at the cats. "Do you want them with you or in the back?"

She held them closer to her looking at the car. "Of course I want them with me." She smiled as he opened the door for them letting them in. He sat next to her as they drove off.

He watched her carefully as her eyes widened in wonderment. The giant smile on her lips made his own appear. His eyes staying focused on her wanting to reach out and grab her attention.

She turned around looking him in the eyes as if she knew. His eyes widened as her cheeks blushed. "Do I have something in my hair Mr. Spears?" Her voice being soft, almost a whisper.

He quickly shook his head trying to keep from his face from turning pink. "It's nothing Ms. Sutcliffe. I was just noticing your childlike wonder." He smiled thinking of his perfect excuse.

She giggled resting her hand on his. "That's quite flattering. I just love seeing how beautiful it is here. It's lovely." She let go if his hand crossing her legs. She went back to looking out the window cooing at the scenery.

He smiled feeling the warmth still lingering on his skin. He took his phone out texting Eric that they were almost at the hotel. His boss messaged back his instructions for checking her in.

The young lady at the front desk of the hotel typed into her computer listening to the man in front of her flirting heavily with her.

The blonde man ran his finger through his hair giving her a wink. "What do you say? Dinner and a show would be an extraordinary evening with me. May I have your number?"

The girl giggled nervously pointing at her hand. "Sorry Mr. Chambers but I'm taken. My husband wouldn't like me going out with other men." She smiled seeing the grin drop from his face.

"That's a pity. Lucky him to have found such a lovely creature before myself." He turned his head when he hear clicking coming for high heels. His jaw dropped seeing the beautiful redhead walking in.

Grell walked to the desk with William at her side. He leaned over pulling out his phone. "We have a reservation under Eric Slingby for Grell Sutcliffe. " He moved closer to her seeing the other man eyeing her.

Aleistor rested his arm on the counter looking at her. "Aren't you just divine. It's an honour to meet such a beautiful creature." He took her hand kissing it gently.

She giggled taking the compliment. "Charmed I'm sure." William glared at the blond as their eyes met. He blew him off bringing his attention back to Grell.

"Tell me my dear, how long will you be staying here? Maybe we can have dinner or an evening out together?"

William quickly took the keys from the young woman tapping Grell's shoulder. "We have your things. Let's go so you can let your babies out."

She nodded looking. She nodded looking back the man before her. "Do forgive me for leaving so suddenly. Maybe we'll meet again." She waved to him goodbye leaving with her cats staring at him.

He leaned against the counter looking at the young girl. "Can you tell me which room that young lady will be staying in?" Desperation could be faintly heard in his voice.

"I'm sorry Mr. Chambers. We're not allowed to disclose such information." The girl finished up his check-in process. "Have a good say sir."

He grabbed the keys from her and walked up to the elevator seeing the floor it stopped on. A toothy grin plastered onto his face. 'I plan to find you my dear vixen. I always get my prey.'


	4. A Drink Amongst Friends

Grell woke up the next morning day having the cats wrapped around each other. She smiled rolling onto her stomach ruffling their fur. "Good morning my sweets."

She got out of bed opening up her suitcase grabbing a new set of clothes. She grabbed her phone seeing a message from Eric. She opened it up having an invitation out for lunch. She smiled texting back her acceptance.

She took a quick shower getting her make up done first. She did her hair up in a half bouffant making sure it was prefect. She got dressed in a white and black plaid dress that reached to her knees. She rolled up the sleeves putting on the nude stocking and maroon heels.

She pulled out the bowls for food and water filling them up with the packaged things she had. They woke running to the sounds of their feeding time. She pouted seeing them question what was in their bowl.

"I know it's not what I normally give you but just eat it for now. When we get our place again, I promise to get you back to your usual diet." She pouted petting them, scratching behind their ears. She grabbed her purse heading out the door to lobby.

The lobby was quite empty compared to the other day. A young man took place where the young lady was the day before. She approached the desk looking at him quite confused.

"Pardon my asking, do you I think that I look good and this outfit?"

The young man's ears turned slightly pink looking up and down her body. He nodded quietly looking back at the screen before him. "I think you look quite beautiful. Lucky devil if he go to date with you."

She smiled loving her own ego stroked. "Thank you darling. Have a good day okay?" Walking out the door she recognised the familiar man standing against a dark blue Audi. Eric held his arms open wide for her.

"Good mornin'. I hope I didn't wake ya." He chuckled hugging her gently. She hugged him back pulling away. "No you caught me after my alarm did. How are you?"

He opened the door got her, helping her in. "I'm fine. Really enjoying home." He closed the door getting in as well. He drove off turning the music down. She leaned back looking at the outside. "It's so nice here, really it is."

"It can be. It's gorgeous here with about the same beauty throughout the year. You'll love it." He pulled into a lot stopping in front of the restaurant. He got our handing his keys to a young lad before helping her out.

It was a welcoming place with chandeliers hanging above the tables. A large fireplace in the center giving off the amber glow to the wooden floors.

He pulled out her chair letting her get comfortable. The waiter came by handing off the menus and water. He opened up the booklet glancing up at her. "Pick whatever you want."

She looked over the menu having her heart stop. She didn't expect for him to spoil her to something so expensive. She took moment thinking to herself that she should enjoy it while she can.

They had small talk over the food enjoying each other's company. Eric focused on her feeling his chest swell with warmth. He paid for the meal pulling her chair and holding out his arm.

She took it walking out with him. He asked for his car waiting in the lobby with her. "Did you enjoy yourself?" She nodded clutching her purse. "I did, thank you for this Eric. It was delightful."

He chuckled moving a bit closer to her. "I'm glad to see you welcoming this opportunity. I do want you to get used to your surroundings before I get you to start your new career."

"I could start as soon as possible, but that you for the consideration. How about we start next week?" He eyebrow raised as to make a deal with him

He placed his hand out taking hers. "Sounds like a plan." He kissed her hand, moving away as the young man came back with the car. The entered in heading towards his work place.

They walked inside seeing the grand structure. Marble flooring leading to studios and dance rooms. She smiled seeing a set of girls practicing their ballet.

He glanced over seeing her eyes brighten. "Have a soft spot for dance?" She nodded watching their stretches. "I wanted to learn ballet but we couldn't afford the lessons."

He let her into his office pulling out a seat. "Please come in. I'm gonna grab some things really quick and I'll drop ya off." He paused for a moment looking at her. "Actually, would you like to be my plus one for a party tonight?"

She was speechless quickly giving a wholehearted smile. "I'd love too. Who else is going?" She got up looking at the photos on the wall.

"Myself, William, Ronald, and a handful of others you haven't met. A lot of them being people of influence in my line of work. They're the ones to give them a chance at performing."

"That sounds incredible. I can't imagine a more perfect opportunity to rub elbows with those who can help."

He grabbed some things from his drawers, pocketing them. "Lets go ahead and go. I'll pick you up tonight." He held out his arm again having her take it. They walked back out seeing William talking with a young man in one of the rooms. He sat at a grand piano playing with one hand.

She smiled as they walked by. "I really think that it's amazing how you run this place. I had no idea Mr. Spears played piano." Her heart fluttering from the romantic idea.

"He does play it rather well. He actually learn as a child. His parents wanted him to be good at everything he did. I think he once told me he also knew how to play the violin." They continued to speak walking out to his car.

The day went one having Grell relax inside her room. The cats sleeping on the pillows as she got her things together for the evening.

She groaned looking through her best dresses. She studied them, trying to decide which would be elegant and not too sexy. She got down to a short-sleeved dress that reached to her ankles. It was simply but gave her body form.

She got dressed making sure that it wasn't too tight. Her hair was done up into a braided bun with her make-up being natural looking. She smiled rolling her shoulders with nervousness.

Her phone went off having a text message from Eric. She smiled grabbing her purse and heading for the elevator.

They walked through the doors into the lavish party full of people of influence. She saw William and Ronald in black suits talking with other party goers. They waved them over kissing her hands.

Across the hall stood Chambers with a group of women flirting in their tight cocktail dresses. He looked up to see the dirty blonde arrive.

He excused himself from them going to him. He noticed the figure of the redhead making his heart skip a beat. He grinned knowing he'd find her.

He moved closer to them keeping his pose of a gentleman. He tapped on the man's shoulder grabbing his attention. "Hello there old friend."

Eric pulled him into a hug, squeezing him tightly. "Look at you! How have you been Aleistor? Still being a lady killer?" They let go of each other smiling.

"I've been working actually. I got a new studio setup here that's about to open." He smiled proudly glancing over that the redhead. A wave went through his body giving attention to him groin.

She smiled at him giving a bow. "It's nice to see you again my lady." He took her hand kissing it gently. She giggled pulling her hand away slowly.

Eric groaned staring at him. "Would you be so kind as to leave my new talent alone. She doesn't need to have someone like you over her."

He looked at him with hurt and shock. "Eric Slingby... I can't believe you would be so mean to me. I was just being a gentleman to a lovely lady." He glanced at her giving a playful wink.

Eric shook his head motioning to the bar. "Maybe we can keep talking over a drink ya?" He looked at the others having them follow him.

The bartender smiled welcoming them. The others moved aside letting Alestor through. "I would like some whiskey for the gentlemen and whatever the lady would like."

The nodded leaned closer to Grell. "What would you like miss?" She looked at the wall of liquor thinking of her better judgement. "What kind of drinks would you recommend?"

Before the bartender could say anything, Alcestor interrupted. "Why don't you make the lady a rose flavoured drink? It'll be perfect for one of her obvious tastes." He gave a wink shooing off the tender.

She gave a nervous giggle looking at the tender preparing their order. He moved closer to her leaning in on her. "You know my dear; you're the most beautiful redhead I've ever seen. Is there any chance that you could join me for a photography session?"

"Photography?" She spoke looking into his eyes. His pants becoming slightly more uncomfortable. "But of course my dear. I take photos of only the best models."

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I'll be starting my training with music in the next week." She pressed her lips outward in a small pout.

He dramatically placed his arm over his face. "Oh, woe is me. Whatever shall I do without such a beauty to grace my humble camera?"

William groaned watching as the blonde tried to flirt so hard. 'I really hate having him here. Why did they have to invite him?' He crossed his arms as Ronald scooted closer to him. "Something wrong Spears? We're not jealous are we?"

He nudged Ronald keeping his eyes unblinking. "I'm not jealous. I know for a fact that Chambers isn't one to be trusted. He's up to something."

The bartender came back up with the drinks calling out to Eric. He walked over handing each of them out looking at small group of friends. "I think this deserves a toast. To a bright future for your studio and for our dear Grell's singing career."

They cheered having the glasses slightly touch. They began to drink having crowd around them getting bigger. Aleistor moved closer to Grell as the others mingled with the other guests. "Did you enjoy the drink my dear?"

She finished off the last of the liquid from her glass. "I did. It's not something I'm used to ordering. It's got a really nice taste." She looked over at the bar moving a bit away from him.

He noticed her glance grabbing the hand she held the glass in. He caressed her skin for a moment before taking it out of her hand. "I'll ask them to make you another."

Before she could protest, he made his way back to the bar. He waited patiently as they duplicated the order. As the people around them moved, he pulled a small tin from his coat pocket. He took out a small white pill.

He crushed it in his hand letting it fall into the ruby coloured drink. He made his way back to her with a slight grin on his lips. He handed her the drink looking as innocent as ever.

Ronald spotted them, having seen the glass added the extra ingredient. He tugged on William's arm drawing the attention of his elder. "What is it now Ronald?"

"I think you had every right to be suspicious of Chambers. Miss Sutcliffe's glass might have been tampered with." His eyes fixated on the the man across the floor.

William muttered under his breath looking around the room. "You go look for Eric. I'll try to stop him from getting away with this." The two parted ways going the ones they needed to.

Grell smiled taking a sip of her drink taking in good portion of the substance. He smiled brightly staring at the flute glass. 'I just need a little time.' He held his arm out to her bowing his head. "How about we go to the balcony to get some fresh air? It's awfully crowded here."

She paused for a moment seeing a small group of people outside. "That sounds nice." She linked arms with him following his direction.

Ronald found Eric amongst his normal group of socialites. He cleared his throat drawing his attention. "Hey there lad! What can I help ya with?" He leaned closer to his elder whispering in his ear. "I think I saw Chambers drug Miss Sutcliffe's drink."

Eric froze looking down at him. "You're not pulling my leg?" The younger man shook his head looking back out at the party. "William went to go get her. I'm sure whatever it was, he using to get her to go with him." Eric excused himself from the group, following Ronald out in search of them.

The balcony looked down at a small pound with benches surrounding it. Grell look down giving a slight giggle has she noticed the small koi fish swimming about. "This is wonderful."

Aleistor looked upon the small sight mentally giving a shrug. "It is quite lovely. Nowhere near as lovely as you my dear." His arm snaking its way around her torso almost resting along her waistline.

She looked at his arm then look back into his eyes. He gave a small wink pulling her slightly closer to him. She let out a breathy gasp pulling away from him entirely. "I do have to apologize but I'm not that kind of lady."

He looked at her blankly giving an almost sincere look. "You'll have to forgive me for my behaviour. I'm just not used to the idea of having such a beautiful young lady close to me that I can't simply reach out and touch."

He remember to keep his distance knowing that his plan was already in motion. She relaxed a little bit making sure to keep her distance from him. They heard the loud footsteps behind them as William came close to them.

His eyes narrowed staring at the blonde with distaste. " I do believe I have to pull the young lady away from you Chambers. Grell if you mind..." He held out his arm having his features change when he looked into her eyes. She could read a small twinge of fear as he motioned closer to her.

She gave a nod involuntarily reaching out for his arm. They linked together turning her gaze back to the other man. "I'm sorry to leave like this. Maybe we could see each other again in a different time."

Aleistor frowned looking at the two. Their body language made his blood boil ever so slightly. Spear is by no means was a man of affection, but this was a rare occasion. He straightened himself giving her in almost pleading look. "Must you really go? I find that I will be alone here with you no longer by my side. The other ladies amongst this party I know more than false miles and attention seekers. I do wish you would stay by my side sweetest rose."

William intervened raising his hand up to stop his speaking. "That would be enough. Eric asked me to come and get her as it is getting a little later into the evening and he believes that she does deserve her beauty sleep." He turned to her giving a blank expression waiting on her response.

"How considerate of him. I do believe I will take that offer." She walked along with William stepping away from the balcony and back into the party. She gripped his arm tightly, thinking of him being so kind for her well-being. "Do you think he was going to cause any harm?"

He shook his head glancing back at the blonde still standing in the exact same position. "I don't believe he would actually do anything stupid in front of so many people. However, I do fear he might have tampered with your beverage."

She gave a small gasp, nervous about her drink that he had presented her. She cleared her throat looking at the others as Ronald and Eric approach them.

"I don't trust whatever he gave her. If it's something to knock her out we need to get her back to the hotel room." Ronald looked at his elders for a response. William nodded looking at her Grell with great concern. A thought came into his mind making his eyes widen.

Eric caught the movement straightening up. "What's the matter?" He leaned in closer whispering in his ear. "We have to have her stay somewhere else for tonight. I have a feeling he'll just follow us and find her room number."

Grell stood still clutching her bag tightly. Them talking about the possibility of him breaking into her room made everything un easy. Her head being to swim with ideas of what could've been if she stayed with him.

Eric held his head high looking at her. "There's no question that she should stay at my place for the night. I know he won't go messin' around my house."

William kept quiet wanting to oppose the idea. In reality he thought it would be better if he himself didn't take her. Who knows what could happen under these circumstances?

Grell looked at them having her knuckles turn white from gripping her purse so tightly. "I should apologise for causing such a mess of the evening gentlemen." They all turned to her having them brought back from the thoughts of getting back at the photographer.

Eric shook his head calling over the valet to retrieve his car. William moved closer to her placing his hand on her mid back. "None of this is your fault. He never thought he was that kind of a man... Even though in all honesty, I never trusted him to begin with. We'll make sure that you're taking care of."

Eric move closer to the two men leaning in to whisper to them. "I want at least one of you to stay here and make sure that you keep a very close eye on him. Whoever the other is make sure to go to the guests and let them know that I had to leave due to an emergency." The two nodded giving each other a glance to make the decision amongst themselves. Before he left he turned back around to the men and has he placed his arm to his neck rubbing it. "I'm also going to need one of you to stop by and grab a duplicate of the key to her room. I'll send you both the email just in case."

With that he left them having Grell seated in the passenger seat. He made his way towards his small house checking on her. She groaned holding her head as her vision began to blur. The lights in the distance becoming blended together.

He hurried through traffic getting to the small country home. He parked and unlocked the front door open. He went back to the car helping her out.

She clinged into him with the feeling of being completely drunk. She held onto his coat burying her face into his chest. The smell of musk cedar and sandalwood filled her nostrils. The feeling of his strong body made her knees buckle. Her body getting stimulation from them being pressed together. She stopped him in his tracks looking up at him.

"What's wrong Grell? Is the drug he gave ya hittin' harder than before?"

She pushed herself onto the tops of her toes. Their faces only inches apart. He froze gazing into her deep emerald eyes. She moved forward kissing him deeply. He gasped as a small moan hid in her throat. Her fingers spread through hair letting her teeth chew on his bottom lip.

A wave of pleasure went through his groin. Subconsciously he kissed back having her tightly against him. He grabbed her waist pulling her away from him as reality set in about her condition. "I think it's time for you to go to bed dear." He motioned her forward leading them up to his guest room. He sat her down on the bed having her relax as he took off her shoes. Within moments she was fast asleep, a light snore could be heard from her. He shook off the feeling that he had throughout the small kiss that they shared. He couldn't even imagine what would have happened if he had left her alone with the other man that evening. He's on the couch waiting on his phone for any sign of the others.


	5. Alone Time

The sun came through the blinds of the room falling on the face of the sleeping redhead. She groaned turning over making her head throb. She pulled the blankets over head realising her cats weren't there. Her eyes opened wide lifting herself to sit up.

The bedroom was covered in hand carved furniture with dark grey walls. She got out of bed seeing the dress she wore the night before. She undid her hair letting it fall from her shoulders. She looked around moving towards the door.

The sounds of snoring could be heard from the room next to her. She stepped into the living room looking at photos along the wall. She saw the images of Eric on luxurious vacations on beaches and mountain tops. A scratching at the door scared her, coming out her thoughts.

She slowly approached the door opening it slowly. A beautiful West Highland Terrier ran out of the room barking happily as it went straight for a water dish. She pressed her hand against her chest taking in slow breaths.

"She's a cute one ain't she?" She turned around seeing the man getting out of bed. Grey plaid sleep pants hung on his hips as his torso was exposed. She stared at his body noticing the toned figure and lining of hair along his chest on abdomen.

She couldn't help but stare for a moment, quickly turning her attention towards the pup. "She really is. What's her name?"

"Her name's Isla. She's only seven months old. I adopted her to keep me some company. Can't take her travelling yet. Still having accidents in the house." He grabbed a sleep shirt putting it on. It didn't help by outlining his form.

She let her eyes go along his body. She knew he was attractive but this was something different. He brought his attention back to her moving towards her. "You hungry?"

She nodded moving out of his way as he grabbed things for breakfast. She sat down at the table as Isla moved close to her sniffing her hand. She smiled petting her head gently.

Eric pulled out the skillet looking at them. The way her long crimson locks looking so vibrant on her milky skin. He moved his attention to her lips. The reminder of last night flashed through his mind.

She held the side of her head once more looking up at him. "My head still feels fuzzy to be honest. Do you have any medicine I could trouble you for?"

He nodded moving quickly to a small cabinet at the corner of the room. He opened it up pulling out three different bottles. "You aren't allergic to anything are you?" He placed the bottles in front of her letting her decide for herself.

"Nothing that I know of yet." She opened up the acetaminophen taking two of the tablets and swallowing them. She sealed it up handing them back. "Here you go. Thank you so much."

He nodded going back to cooking. "Anything in particular that you like to eat?" He grabbed some eggs and steak as well as some cheese and greens. She shook her head staring at the meat with cautious eyes. "I'll take you up on whatever it is that you decide to make, just no steak."

He turned his attention to the large slabs that he always ate. They were thick cuts, the way he liked. "You watching your figure somethin'? There's nothing wrong with a little bit of steak here or there."

She giggled shaking her head again. "It's nothing like that. I've just been slowly cutting meat like that out of my diet. I realized I feel a lot better when I don't eat something like that."

He shook his head cracking the eggs into the hot pan. He grabbed a spatula pointing over at the small container on top of the edge of the counter. "Would you be so kind as to give her two scoops of her food? She's not allowed to have more than that until night."

She nodded getting up from her seat as the small pup hurried to her side hearing the noise of the food shaking in the container she picked it up. She good looking down at her in view. "Are you hungry dear?"

The pup barked loudly staring at the container. She giggled feeding her as she stuck her face into the bowl after the first scoop. She gave her the rest going back to her seat.

He finished up handing her a plate of an omelette and bread. He placed a butter tray between them setting his own down with meat almost hanging off the side. He grabbed a container of whole beans grinding them. "Want any?"

She cooed tearing a bit of the bread away. "Coffee sound incredible. I would love some." She watches as he set up the French press going back to the table. "Just give it a bit of time is all."

He began to eat, observing her once more. She met his gaze thinking of everything wrong with her. From her loose hair to the same dress from the night before. She stopped her eating looking away from him. "I must be quite a sight. Is there any way I could get a fresh change of clothes?"

He stopped mid chew noticing the sudden timid voice. He nodded grabbed a small bag from the couch. "I had William grab something from your room and feed your cats. Sorry if they're missing something."

Her face grew dark red thinking of William searching through her suitcase. He chuckled seeing the colour of her face. "He said he grabbed what he thought looked nice and sent it over. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

He got up serving them each a cup placing cream and sugar in between them. She quickly finished up her meal taking her time making her coffee. "Thank you again Eric. I'm so sorry for causing so much trouble."

"Don't say another word. You were in trouble and it was only right to make sure you were safe. What he did was unthinkable. I never knew him to be that kind of man."

She finished up her coffee washing the dishes. She grabbed her things heading for the guest bathroom. She took a breath looking into the bag.

She pulled out a pair of lace panties having her face turning a dark red. The thought of William touching her undergarments made her tremble slightly. She brought out a short, black dress that would fit her body tightly.

"It's like he wanted to see me in such a tight dress." She shook her head moving the clothes aside and she began to undress herself. She pulled out all of the bobby pins that were stuck in her hair putting them aside deciding on what to do with the rest of herself later.

The water was so nice on her muscles. She really was not used to having something in her system that would kick her around like that. Why would a man ever do that to a lady? So he could subdue her? So that he could have an excuse to have a woman in his bed?

She shook the thoughts out of her mind letting the hot water run through her long locks. She looked at the complimentary shampoo that he had placed for his guests taking a good smell of the scent. It smells like coconut giving her a pleasant smile.

She quickly finished up grabbed her bra and panties. She pouted seeing them not match completely. Her phone began to ring with the familiar tune of her mother's favourite aria. She sighed grabbing her phone making sure the door was locked.

"Hello?" She pulled the phone away from her ear hearing her mother almost shouting. "Grell, darling! You haven't called us in two days! Where have you been?"

She swallowed a groan slipping the dress onto her frame. "Sorry mummy. I've been busy with the move and everything to call. How's daddy?"

The older woman of matching red looked over at the silver haired man reading his book. "We're fine sweetie. Do you remember that young man from Liverpool? He's been asking about you."

She rolled her eyes combing out her hair. "I remember him. He just never caught my attention. He was so demanding and rude." She put the phone on speaker fixing up her hair into a simple braid. "Besides, I moved away to make my start and it's happening for me."

Her mother pouted looking at her husband for some assistance. He shook his head raising his hand, pointing at the phone. His voice was almost a whisper. "You said you'd allow her to find love on her own. That Spencer boy was too much a creep for My princess."

She covered the mic end of the phone glaring at him. "I'm trying to get her a date, not married! She hasn't talked about boys since you got her into those theatre classes. I just want my daughter to be taken care of."

He closed his book looking at his wife. "You got her into the theatre classes. I put her into Taekwondo. She's grown enough to know what she wants in her life. She can make her own decisions on daring."

"Is there any possibility that we can go see you dear?" She spoke to her daughter with her usual tone. "You know your father and I want to see you pet."

Grell paused thinking of were she was. What would her mother think knowing she was currently in state of hiding from a man wanting to take advantage of her? She smiled making the final touches of her hair. "I'd love for you two to come visit. However, I'm just staying at the hotel they gave until my flat's ready. Whenever I have it perfect, I want you both to visit."

She opened up the bag, frowning that William only got eyeshadow, liner and mascara. She heard her mother and father muffled voices applying her make-up. She stared at the freckles on her face. They were so much more obvious than she could remember.

Her mother cleared her throat getting back on the line. "But of course dear. Just let us know when you move in. I'll make sure to cook you a delicious dinner."

They said their goodbye and love you as always ending the call. She made her way back to the living room finding the little pup there, chewing on a toy.

Eric came out of his room wearing a sharp blue suit. He looked her up and down giving a smile." You look stunning as usual." He pauses noticing the freckles on her face and shoulders. "You're freckles are cute you know."

She tensed up wanting to cover up her body from sight. "Thank you..." she spoke quietly out of embarrassment. Her eyes wanting to water, holding back her emotions.

He moved closer grabbing a hold of her hands. He brought them to his lips kissing her knuckles. "I think you're beautiful with them. I mean it."

She moved a bit closer looking at him with her knees buckling. "Do you really think so? I hate them..."

He was caught off guard by her comment still holding her hands. "Why would you? I think they're cute. You shouldn't be so self conscious about them."

He cleared his throat letting go of her hands. "Do you want to go back to the hotel? I know Aleistor is a busy man, so he shouldn't be there right now."

She twirled her braid trying her best to look a lot more playful. "I do want to see my babies. I bet they're meowing so loudly in that room alone." She pouted looking at sad as she could.

He laughed motioning for the door. "Of course. I still don't feel completely comfortable leaving you alone. I want to see if maybe tonight Ronald or William will have you stay over at that places. I am unfortunately too busy today, as well as I'll be out tonight at a business function. I am so sorry my dear."

She shook her head waving it off as she grabbed her bag full of her things. "There's no need for apologies Eric. You're still a businessman and if anything, I should be the one apologizing for this whole ordeal. I'm sorry you had to play babysitter last night."

"I did no such thing. I did the right thing and take care of you. Why would you think that's babysitting?" He closed the door heading for the car. He stopped himself unlocking it. "I'll be right back. I forgot to let her out."

She giggled waiting by the car. She checked her phone seeing the messages from her mother still going on about available men for her. She groaned reading them all noticing the low battery. "Damn it."

"Damn what?" Eric unlocked the doors helping her into her seat. "What did I miss?"

She held up her phone shaking her head. "Oh, nothing. I guess I should've asked for a charger. My phone's at thirty percent." She stared at the screen seeing more messages coming through from her mother. "Plus my mother won't leave me alone about my personal life."

He laughed starting up the car, leaving his home. "I know that feeling. My old man wouldn't leave me alone for the longest time. He wanted me to marry by the time I was twenty-five like him."

"I know the feeling. My mother wanted me married by the time I ended secondary school. She was more pushy than I'd like to admit." She smiled leaning closer him. Her hand rested on his shoulder. "Thank you so much for taking care of me."

He smiled continuing to drive. "It's nothing at all. I think you should be able to relax a bit. I'm sorry to have you go out again away from your cats."

She shrugged giving a small frown. "It's just for the night. I'll be back with them as soon as I can." She looked out the window seeing the streets moving passed them.

The time passed with her relaxing in her room. Troy and Helen refused to move away from her. She finished packing a small bag of her things. The two cats purring softly as they watched.

"My sweet babies." She pet their heads kissing the top of their heads. A knock came at the door, a low mumbling could be heard from beyond the door.

William stood there hanging up his phone. He smiled at her placing it back in his pocket. "Evening Ms. Sutcliffe. I'm sorry to have to take you away."

She went back inside grabbing her bag. "It's fine. I understand the danger of having a man like that stay in the same hotel." She kissed her cats again closing the door behind her.

He opened the door to his home hearing the sounds of his talkative birds. She smiled seeing him cover the cage with a sheet. "This normally puts them to sleep." He ran back over taking her jacket. "I'm sorry about the clothing situation I left you with. You must've been insulted with my choices."

Her cheeks grew pink remembering her embarrassment. "Not really. I'm sorry you have to go through a lady's undergarments without asking." She noticed the tips of his ears growing dark.

"I do you hope you don't mind if I make us some dinner." She moves to his side shaking her head. "I feel like I should cook. After all you've done for me, it's the least I could do."

He sighed giving in. "Alright. Allow me to treat you to a glass of wine with that. I'll be right out." He smiled grabbing his coat. He left quickly allowing her to explore his home.

Everything was slick and modern. Black and white were the layouts of all the rooms. Digital devices throughout the rooms to make his life more simple. She walked into the kitchen seeing the main appliances being a bean grinder and a coffee pot.

She smiled seeing the small magnetic pads on the fridge doors. Shopping lists and things to do. She pulled things for dinner frowning at her slim choices. He seemed to be one for eating out or takeaway.

She gather vegetables peeling them and cubbing them. The door opened as he entered with a large bag. She raised her eyebrow staring at the bag. "That must be a lot of wine."

"It's not just wine. I do enjoy a good glass of scotch on my hours away from work. I'm just restocking my supplies." He placed the bag down pulling out three bottles of scotch and two of wine.

She giggled shaking her head with a sigh. "Seems to me someone's addicted to the drink." She turned her attention back to the food in front of her, making sure that the carrots and potatoes were fully cooked.

He left a bottle of scotch and the wine out. He placed them in his personal cooler moving to the kitchen. "I'll admit it's a bad habit. I also need to lower my smoking."

She turned to him with an eyebrow raised. "You smoke? Cigarettes or cigars? I could offer you a light." She hand brushed the briad to the other side of her neck, exposing it to him.

He held back a gasp clearing his throat. "Both. Cigars are more for special occasions in my book. Do you smoke Ms. Sutcliffe?" He stood beside her watching as she tossed the vegetables in butter and spices.

"I've tries my best to quit. It's a great stress release for me. I just want to better my health from any more damage." She placed the lid back on moving to the chicken breasts.

"I know the feeling. I've at least cut down from near addition to casual drags after work." He grabbed a set of glasses setting up the table.

The dinner went well having both bottles by the end if the meal by herself. Grell was feeling really good reaching for scotch. William grabbed the bottle away from her. "Mixing drinks isn't a good idea. "

She took the bottle pouring a small amount for herself. "It's not so bad. I feel this is something to relax to after all that's happened." She drank it slowing having her expression change with the taste.

He chuckled drinking his own glass. "It might be a taste one has to get used to." He got up having his own state slightly altered. She tried getting up clinging onto the table. He went to her side helping her stand up.

She held onto him with her face buried in his chest. This was the second night in a row she was against an attractive man. She looked up seeing the slight glimmer of lust. That's all it took.

She pushed herself up capturing his lips. He froze for a moment before kissing back. She moaned putting her hands around his neck. He groaned tugging at her bottom lip. She opened her mouth letting the intruding organ in.

His body felt electric with her touch. The twitching if his groin making it worse. Their tongues dance pressing their bodies together. He pulled back looking down at her. The smell of the alcohol bringing him back.

"We can't do this Grell. You're drunk and it'll be terrible on my part to allow this to happen." He licked his lips taking the alcohol and a sweetness from her. She frowned clinging onto him tighter. "You don't want me?"

His eyes widened hearing her words. "I find you very attractive Grell. I just don't want you to think-" She cut him off kissing him deeply. "You talk too much Mr. Spears. I think I can guess we both have the same need."

Her hand pressed against the front of his pants. The touch made William gasp wanting to grind against her hand. "Grell..." She took his hand moving him into the direction of bedrooms. His hand twitched knowing he couldn't hold back anymore.


	6. Clearing Out

She pushed him onto the bed. Her vision slightly blurry. He sat up looking into her eyes. She climbed onto of him, resting her legs on either side of his hips. She leaned down kissing him deeply.

This had to be a dream. William hadn't had relations with anyone in so long. He kissed back, his hunger growing rapidly. He ran his hands along her sides, gripping her dress tightly.

She grabbed his tie yanking it off. Her lips leaving a trail along his jawline. He gasped lifting her up. His eyes met hers still coated with lust. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes..."

She unbuttoned his blazer and shirt. She bent down licking the exposed skin along his neck and collarbone. He moaned moving boldly moving his hands to her hips.

She sat up grabbing his hands. "Don't play innocent with me Mr. Spears." She moved them down to her ass letting them rest there. "I think you know what you're doing."

He froze up a bit cupping her rear firmly. His body sending shocks to his groin making it harder. He gave a good squeeze feeling his head become drunken with lust.

She opened up his shirt pushing it off his body. She kissed more fiercely reaching for the back of her dress. She unzipped it letting it open up. She pushed it over her head, now in just lingerie.

He sat up taking her lips back into a kiss. He moaned undoing the belt from his pants. She helped him out of his pants and boxers, exposing the member to her.

She smiled seeing how hard he was becoming. She pushed him down licking tip. The moan caught in his throat as she took the head in her mouth. She sucked it slowly, letting her hand caress the rest of the length.

He leaned back watching her work on his member. He reached behind her with one hand unhooking her bra carefully.

She grinned pulling up from her sucking. She smiled having her breasts out in the open. "It seems you're quite experienced. I never thought I'd see that kind of talent from you."

"It's not a talent as it is a small skill." He pulled her close kissing along her neck and shoulders. His tongue bathing the skin, tasting every inch he could.

She moaned letting her hair down from the braid. She held his head letting him kiss and suck her nipples. She gasped getting more aroused with his teeth nipping at them.

He moaned loudly sucking harder. His mind consumed by lust and need. His cock pressing against her thigh. Precum leaking onto skin pulling her closer to him.

She got off of him slipping out of her lace underwear. "I figured you chose these to see me in them." She tossed them aside crawling back onto him.

He kissed her deeply letting their exposed bodies touch. He pulled away from her fumbling with the drawer next to him. He searched for the small stash of condoms, even though he never used them.

She sat next to him watching him. "If you don't have one, just pull out." Her speech still slightly slurred but better than before. She kissed his arms, feeling the shape of his muscles.

"I can't do that to you. I know I won't want to once we start." He finally found one, tearing the package and placing it on himself.

She crawled on top of him grabbing his member. She was about to push the head in when he stopped her. "Do you mind if we try a different position?" His voice shaking and embarrassed.

"How do you want me?" The sound of her confidence in sex aroused him more. He sat up looking into her eyes leaning in whispering in her ear. "Doggy style?"

She didn't say a word getting off of him. She got on all fours motioning for him to come to her with her index finger. He got up feeling his arousal throb as he moved behind her.

His cock twitched seeing her exposed to him. His hands trembled slightly as he grabbed the covered organ. He leaned over her, pulling her hair to raise her head. She moaned softly looking over at him.

"Are you ready for me?" She giggled backing her hips closer to his. "As I'll ever be. Make sure to give it some force darling...I can handle it." She spread her legs open a bit more.

His heart banged harshly against his ribs. Had it really been that long for him to feel this nervous? He grabbed his member pushing the tip inside.

She moaned softly having it moving into her. She held onto the sheets biting her bottom lip. He was bigger than she has figured. She relaxed as best she could taking it in.

He stopped himself once he was completely inside her. His fingers caressed the lining of her hips. The warmth around him made his cock throb more. He leaned down kissing along her spine. "Did I hurt you?"

"No...it feels good." She gave a smile and a wink moving her hips up a bit higher. He held back a grunt gripping both of her hips. He began to move pumping in and out at a slow rate.

She held onto the sheets tightly letting her body become used to him. Her body needed this type of affection. She moaned pressing her forehead against the bed.

He moved one hand over, giving her a hard spank. It echoed through the room next to the moan that escaped her. He did the same with the other cheek, only harder.

Their noises became louder with their movements going faster. Skin slapping skin as he grunted looking at the sight before him. Her back arching, her breathing heavy, her eyes shut tightly.

She let her mouth open wider letting out a cry. He was making her body shake. The weakness of her knees holding up her weight with all her might.

He couldn't hold it for much longer ramming into her. He moaned her name having his voice join hers. His nails dug into her skin slamming harder with his cock threatening to release at any moment.

She was ready for release too having him hitting her spot. Her eyes rolling amd shutting with each thrust. "Darling please...cum...I'm ready..."

He reached back spanking her hard once more. "Say my name." He slowed down his movements grabbing a hold of her hair.

She opened her eyes moving her head back with the tugging of her head. "W-William..." She spoke with her voice cracking. She felt another sing from a spank.

"Say it louder." She moaned feeling his thrust hard into her. "William!" She panted as he picked up his speed. William groaned slamming harder into her.

Within moments William came hard clawing her hips, marking them. That's all she needed to bring herself to climax. They both moaned loudly riding out the waves of pleasure. He held her waist pulling himself out. He took of the condom tossing it into the waste basket.

She fell onto the bed with him at her side. She smiled crawling onto him. She wrapped her arms him gently breathing. "You're an amazing lover William..." She snuggled onto his chest listening to his heart beat.

He relaxed with his arm around her waist. Their naked bodies pressed against each other. He kissed her lips letting the exhaustion take over. "I think you're the one who's amazing." They cuddled together falling asleep.

The morning soon came with the sounds of his birds tweeting loudly. Grell woke up feeling the pain from the mix of her drinks. She sat up realising her naked state.

'It wasn't a dream?' She grabbed the sheet covering herself up. The handsome man slept next to her with such a peaceful face. She peeked up the sheets seeing the size of him. She giggled laying back on bed. 'Definitely not a dream.'

She got out of bed grabbing her clothes and sneaking into the bathroom. She searched the medicine cabinet grabbing things for her headache. She took a shower letting the faint memories of the night flood her mind.

She slept with a man who was supposed to be a colleague. They had hardly known each other and she was in bed with him. The shame hit her hard as the water cascaded over her. The long locks dripping over her face.

William woke up hearing the sounds of the shower going off. He stretched getting out of bed. He knocked on the door lightly before cracking it open. "Grell? Would you like some breakfast?"

She snapped out of her thoughts covering herself up. "Br-breakfast? That sounds nice...Will..." She pressed her back against the wall looking at the curtain. She was expecting him to come and open it.

He stayed at the door hearing the slight twinge of fear in her voice. "Are you alright? Is something wrong?" He opened the door wider going in. "Talk to me."

She parted the curtain slowly seeing his naked form. Her heart began to beat loudly. Although she couldn't remember everything, her body remembered the feel of his lovemaking. She looked up at him trying to force words out.

He moved closer realising his appearance. The way she stared made him embarrassed. He reached out caressing her face, his thumb gently running along her cheekbone. "Talk to me..."

"What do you think of me?" He paused looking at her feeling his heart flutter. "I think you're absolutely beautiful. You seem kind and sweet." She reached up touching the hand on her cheek. A deep sigh escaped her lips kissing his palm.

He leaned in tilting her head up to kiss her. It lasted a while before pulling away. "I'll get started on breakfast for us." As he was about to pull away when she pulled the curtain farther. "You could join me William...it'll save some time..."

He looked at her through his blurred vision pulling the curtain aside. "Alright. It'll save some water too." He got in washing up behind her. He never had someone to shower with before. He only ever saw others do so in just the shower sex he had seen in media.

They soon came out giving awkward smiles as they dried off. William kept the towel wrapped around his waist opening the door. "I'll get dressed in the room and get started on breakfast. Anything in particular you want?"

She shook her head placing her hair into loosely made bun. "I'm sure whatever you make will be delicious. Just, no heavy meats please." She looked away sheepishly as she grabbed her lingerie set.

He blushed walking into the room. He quickly got dressed in a casual black suit, looking professional as always. He went into the kitchen hearing the sounds of his birds chirping. He looked outside seeing the clearer weather. He took the cages hanging them from the hooks.

He began making a simple breakfast of pancakes along with toast and jam. He started his coffee machine as usual setting the table for two. He was not used to seeing that on his table. He heard a small squeak come from behind him.

She stood there in a loose pink dress. Her hair in a high ponytail. She smiled moving closer to him as he poured the coffee into the mugs. "Smells delicious. Thank you again for this William."

He shook his head serving the plates. "No need to thank me. I should be the one to be thankful. You didn't try to kill me after what happened last night." He blushed deeply taking the coffee next.

"Don't think of it as a bad thing. I do find you very attractive. I just never thought we would end up like this." She helped take the rest of the items sitting next to him.

The breakfast was pleasant with the small talk as the birds made their own conversation. He groaned getting a call seeing it was from his boss. "Good morning Eric. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I wanted to let you know that the flat is ready for Ms. Sutcliffe. The movers already started unpacking and set up the bigger items. The water and light are on too."

"That's great news Slingby. I'll go ahead and take her to the hotel to check out." He looked at her seeing the way her eyes lit up with what she was hearing.

She clasped her hands together happily thinking of her cats having a home once more. He finished up the call with her doing the washing up.

Once they were done he had her grab her things to leave. He took her to the hotel letting her get her things. He watched as she packed up with the cats lounging on the bed. He helped her grab them and her bags heading out to the lobby.

Aleistor stood by the desk waiting on a new set of keys to for his room. He smiled seeing the redhead carrying the cats once more. He moved out of sight seeing them turning in their keys. He quickly moved behind her reading the information on the baggage tags.

He moved away again as they left quickly putting it in his phone. He knew a handful of people who would be willing to finding her for him.


	7. Nigh In

The next couple of days Grell spent organising her flat to fit her liking. She looked around seeing the red and black colours that filled her home. Helen and Troy stayed in her room, still not used to their new home.

A knock came at the door, taking her away from her exercise. She groaned getting out of beginning stretches. She answered the door seeing a delivery man. She opened the door more seeing the box in his arms.

"Excuse me, is this the residence of Ms. Sutcliffe?" She smiled giving a nod, still confused on who would know here new address. "That would be me."

He handed her the box having her sign the paperwork. He smiled walking away. She went back inside opening the box with caution. Inside was flowers and a green vase. Red roses and spider lilies.

She looked at it oddly seeing a letter among them. She fixed everything together placing the vase as the centerpiece. She opened up the letter looking over it.

'My dearest Crimson Beauty,

From the moment I saw you, I knew you were the one. You're smile is as beautiful as the stars. I miss it when I no longer see it, but more breathtaking when I see it again. If I could caress your face with all my love, I would die happy. Please, would join me for a night out this Friday? I'll be awaiting for your presence at sunset on the ground floor. Please wait for me my darling.

Your Knight'

She stared at it thinking of who it could be from. She sighed placing the letter down going back to her yoga. She took a shower afterwards setting a casual outfit to explore her area.

She went out a lace dress in black. She let hair down going to the nearest area that caught her interest. Standing in front of the Gallery of Modern Art, she lit up going inside. She instantly silenced her phone going throughout the galleries.

She spent a couple of hours out going through the pieces and going back and forth between the library and the café. Her time was peaceful making sure to keep an eye on the time. She soon arrived home carrying bags of groceries.

Her parents would be arriving in the city in a handful of hours. She sat down staring vase once more. 'Who could've possibly sent it?' She caressed the petals of the roses. She knew Eric or William would've called her or placed their names on the card.

Meowing caught her attention. Helen stared at her with her tail giving a small twitch. She smiled scratching behind her ears. "Hello princess. Not getting enough love?"

The tiny cat purred rubbing her face on her hands. Troy appeared giving a more hushed meow. She reached out petting then both of them. This was all she could ask for. A knock at the door startling them all.

She got up making her way to the door. She searched the peephole seeing the familiar face standing there. She smiled brightly opening the door to Eric. "Look who decided to stop by!"

He pulled her into a tight hug. "Sorry to drop by uninvited. I came to give you something." He pulled out a set of keys handing them to her. "These are the spares for your flat."

She stared at them handing them back to him. "I feel like they'd be better off with you. If I need help, you'll have them."

He smiled seeing the set of cats staring at him intensely. "Seems to me they don't like me very much." She turned to them giving her motherly stare to get them to stop. He watched as they made their way farther into the flat.

"Do you have any plans for this evening Grell?" She nodded resting on the door way. "My parents are coming for a visit. They're so excited to see Scotland, you have no idea."

"Sounds like quite an evening. I hope I can meet them. It'll be nice to see the two that made such a talent." His voice seemed to carry a flirtatious vibe with it make her heart flutter. "Maybe you could join us for dinner?"

He chuckled giving a light nod. "That would be lovely. I'll make sure I have nothing planned. What time do you want me to arrive?" He pulled out his phone checking on his schedule.

"How about at seven? I'll have enough time to make dinner and have my parents here by then." She clapped her hands together happily thinking of their smiling faces. "They'll love to meet my boss."

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm sure your parents are as sweet as you are." He couldn't help but feel as if she got all of her attitude and style from her parents. He wondered who she inherited her hair from?

He checked his phone giving a slight nod. "It looks like I'm completely available today. I'll be more than happy to show up. I'm sure your parents are going to want some time with you before I even arrive. Should I bring some wine or some pastry?"

"Oh you don't have to do any of that Eric. Already bought some wine and I'll be making the dessert actually. I'm making my father's favourite, custard tart to be exact." She looked so giddy thinking about her father stuffing his face full of the dessert.

He took her hand in his once more giving it to firm shake. "Then I'll be looking forward to seeing you this evening and meeting them." He bowed his head giving her hand a chaste kiss before he left the property. He typed into his phone letting those who always bothered him with his work, that he would be busy this evening.

Grell shut the door making her way back into the kitchen. She placed the wines into her fridge making sure they were nice and cold when they were to drink them. She began to lay out her prep ready to begin making the meal.

The hours passed with her table set. She placed the eggplant lasagna in the centre, surrounded by wild rice, salad and rolls with the vase in the center. She smiled having just placed the tarts on the rack to cool.

Her doorbell ran making her hurry off to answer the door. Her mother crashed onto her, pulling her into a tight hug. "My sweetest darling! How have you been?!" She squeezed harder laughing loudly in her ear.

Her father sighed walking in passed her hanging up his coat and hat. "It's good to see you living in such a nice place." Once his wife let her go, he hugged his daughter with a more gentle approach. His kissed the top of her head petting her hair.

"Daddy, you and mummy look good. I'm glad to see you made it here without a phone call about being lost." She hugged them both leading them into the living room. "I was wondering when you two would show up."

He laughed pointing at her mother. "You know she can't help herself to sightseeing a new place. I had to keep telling her where we needed to go." He sat down looking over at the table. "That looks scrumptious. Did you make all that lovely?"

Grell turned to the food, a little bit of pride highlighting her features. "That I did. I wanted to show you both that I haven't been starving myself. I want you to try a new recipe I wanted to try out."

He gave her a thumbs up cracking his usual laugh. "That's my girl. Always trying to making something new." He smiled happily letting his pride for her show.

Her mother moved to the food studying it. "I don't see any meat in any of the dishes dear, why not?" She lifted the plates looking at them more closely.

"Well mummy, I have been not eating meat. I kind of want stop eating it and move to a healthier diet. Something to help me feel better about myself." The nervousness coming through on her words.

"You're not going vegan are you dear?! You love pastries and chocolate too much." Her mother looking almost offended in her dramatic pose.

"No. I haven't gone vegan. I just want to move to the vegetarian option. It's healthy, it's good on my skin...it's something I've been wanting to do." She twiddled with her fingers making her nervousness worse.

Her father stood up placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'm proud of you either way love. If you want to eat healthy than fine. As long as you think of your health." The long coffin nails tapping at her body.

"Thank you daddy. Mummy, I just to live differently. I started taking yoga and started up my ballet again. I want to look amazing when I get on stage again."

Her mother moved closed grabbing her hands. She clasped them tightly kissing the top of her head. "You look amazing already dear. Not too thin. Not too tall. Natural hair and eyes that catch attention. My beautiful girl."

She smiled having tears beginning to form. She took a deep breath leaning her head back. "I can't let my mascara run. This brand is expensive." She laughed making them laugh too.

Her father moved towards the table staring at the vase. "Darling, did you pick these out yourself?" He hand running along the petals of the lilies. His nails lift the flower up to face him.

She moved closer to the table biting her bottom lip. "I got them as a gift. It seems a secret admirer sent them." Her father straightening up as she mother clasped her hands together.

The doorbell rang catching her attention. "Oh good. Mummy, daddy, I invited my boss to meet you." She ran to the door glad something was moving away from the subject, opening it wide. Eric stood there in a sharp black suit holding gift boxes and wine.

Her mother's eyes widened staring his form. A huge grin spreading across her face as she hurried towards him. She looked at the gifts, looking at him once more. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Angelina."

He shook her hand firmly giving a bright smile. "It's a pleasure Mrs. Sutcliffe." He brought his attention to the older man approaching him. "And you must be Mr. Sutcliffe."

Her father stared him down before grabbing his hand tightly. "Pleasure I'm sure. You must've seen how talented my daughter is." He shot a quick wink at her giving a huge smile.

"She is quite the talent. She definitely has the singing style of older music like lounge music. She can really do the vintage vocals."

Angelina handed off the gifts to her husband taking the blonde's arm. "So tell me about yourself. Starting off with your name and are you single?"

He laughed walking with her to the table. "Name's Eric Slingby, and I am. However, it looks like you're taken." He pulled out her chair letting her sit down.

Grell rolled her eyes seeing her mother acting like a school girl. She was about to grab her chair when Eric pulled it out for her. She sat down patting his hand lightly. "Thank you. "

"Such a gentleman. I hope my daughter hasn't been too much of a diva. She can be quite the controlling one." Her eyes followed their body language thinking of them as a couple.

Her husband nudged her slightly sitting next to her. He leaned closer to her making sure not to be heard. "Stop it. You need to let her find love on her own."

Eric sat next to Grell staring at her tenderly before looking back at her parents. "I did bring those gifts for you two. I wanted to make sure your stay was welcomed." He kept his focus to not look nervous around them. Pure charisma as always.

The dinner was fantastic, small talk and all. Grell got out of her seat going to grab the desserts. Her mother followed her in making sure to leave the others to talk.

Grell turned around looking at her mother as her arms crossed. "I know that smile on your face. You want tell me what you're thinking mummy?" Her eyebrow raised looking rather curious.

Her mother sighed moving closer to her. "Look darling, you know all I want is for you to be happy. He looks like a real gentleman."

"Mum...I can't date my boss. You know how that looks?" She played with her hair looking into her mother's eyes. "I also have had some moves put on me by someone else."

Angelina smiled hugging her tightly. "My sweet little girl can attract the most attractive men! So, what does this one look like? Is he as handsome as this one?"

She groaned hiding her face in her shoulder. "Mummy...I need to keep in mind I work with both of them...I don't need to make things complicated."

"That's fine dear. I just want you to pick the right gentleman. You know, your father was quite the handsome one. He used to make every girl fall in love with him. I sure did." Her smile more modest than normal.

"Do you really think I should go for it mummy? I don't want to be a heartbreaking woman. They're both sweet and handsome...and I'm rambling." She grabbed the plate of tarts when her mother stopped her.

"Darling please. You need to realise that you won't end up to be like that. You've always been one to have a big heart. It's okay to fall for one of them. Which do you like more?" She rubbed her arm trying to sooth her. She took the plate moving it back to the counter.

"The thing is, they're both great for the time I've known them. I've just..." She definitely didn't want her mother to knowing about the night before. Her twiddling becoming worse than earlier. "I just don't know."

She grabbed her hands holding them tight. "It's fine dear. Just make sure you choose the right one. Now...how about we get these to the table. The more your father waits, the more I fear for your boss."

Grell nodded grabbing the tray and handing it to her mother. "You're right. Take these and I'll grab the wine. I know you like looking out for me mum."

She caressed her cheek kissing the top of her head. "Of course. I'm your mother. It's my job to make sure your loved and taken care of." She smiled softly lifting the tray up as she walked out.

She took in a deep breath holding the bottles in her hands. She looked at her reflection from the glass on the cabinets. She forced a smile and a wink heading back to the table.


	8. Spending Time

Grell moved in front of her mirror fixing the eyeliner. Every detail had to be perfect for her first day on the job. The letter from the mystery admirer stared up at her. She missed the date spending time with her parents.

A picture of them all together in front of the Theatre Royal Glasgow all dolled up. The ticket for the Scottish Ballet's performance of Cinderella pinned underneath the photo. She smiled knowing they had spoiled her for their first trip in her new home.

She made sure there were no wrinkles on her dress. The v neck and long sleeves made the tight dress look stunning on her body. The faint smell of Iris and Violettes stayed on her skin. She adjusted her glasses grabbing her purse, heading out the door.

A note was tapped to the door with the same handwriting as the one on the flowers. She took it with her heading for the lobby. She got into her taxi heading for the work building. She opened it up reading the message inside.

'Dear Crimson Goddess,

I'm sorry you couldn't come with me for dinner. Perhaps we could have a night for dinner and dancing? I would love nothing more than to hold you as we glide under the moonlight.

Please meet me at the lobby Friday evening. I will be holding a bouquet for you my dearest love. I still remember the colour of your lipstick caressing the the glass as you drank from it. I would have to say that you are as beautiful as any Wildflower could ever be. Vibrant, alluring, and I know that your smell would be that of the sweetest variety. I bid adieu until we meet each other again my lovely rose.

Yours truly,

the knight waiting for his princess.'

She stared at it throughout the ride thinking of who knew of her new home. It had to have been someone at the party. Someone she had yet to meet in person.

The driver had stopped right in front of her building. She paid him and thank him for his services rushing into the building as quickly as she could.

The door of practice rooms shut as others practiced their craft. In one of those rooms sat William in a simple navy blue suit. His eyes fixated on his wrist watch.

"I'm not late am I?" She moved quickly to his side letting her heavy breathing catch up. She gave a smile trying not to look as exhausted as she actually was.

"You're fifteen minutes early. Which to me, is being on time. I'm glad to see you have a sense of professionalism." He fixed his glasses moving to the piano. "Tell me about your taste in music."

"I grew up all kinds. My mother loves more modern and pop style music. My father has a thing for the classics. Not just actual classics but, old music from this century."

William straightened his back looking over at her. "I want you sing something for me. I know, I heard you sing before. I just want to heard you sing something. Not an entire song, just a verse or two."

She tapped her nails on the stand, humming the first thing to come to mind. She smiled standing straight. "Something Stupid. That's it."

He stared at her a bit confused. "Something stupid? You like a nonsensical song or something with scat lyrics?" He moved closer to her, sliding across the bench. "Anything like that?"

She sat next to him getting her hands on the piano. He watched as she began to play the melody. She smiled taking in a breath to begin.

I know I stand in line until you think you have the time to spend an evening with me

And if we go some place to dance,

I know that there's a chance you won't be leaving with me

Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two

And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid

Like "I love you"

She stopped playing glancing over at her. "It's a simple little song I've been in love with for years." She noticed the confusion looking down at her fingers. "I know how to play...a little."

"I can see that. I see why Eric said you were better suited for an older style of music." He leaned over the piano playing the melody back. "It sounds rather nice."

"It can be. Some of the older music have a beautiful charm." She leaned on her arm staring up at him. Her smile becoming infectious as it spread across his lips.

"I guess they can be. Have you ever written a song before? Or is it that you've only preformed covers of older work?" He spoke in a hushed tone.

She giggled covering her mouth as the smile grew wider. "Only covers. I've written poetry that could be lyrics. I guess, I've just never had the idea to make them into songs."

William's heart fluttered leaning closer to her. His eyes fixated on her lips. A strong urge to kiss her ran through his body. Goosebumps running through him when a knock came at the door.

He backed away getting up from his seat. Eric walked in giving a pleasant smile. "I'm glad to see you're both here. I have some news about the building." He entered in holding a small bundle of papers in his hands.

"Go ahead." William's body language become more serious along with his tone. Grell got out of her seat moving closer to the two. "What's going on with the building?"

"Nothing like shutting it down. The extermination crew is going to be going room to room spraying around. Just to let you know. I gotta tell the others though. Maybe the three of us could go to dinner?"

"Knox is out of the city doing some work in Manchester. We'll have him back in a few days." He checked his watch looking at them once more. "I have to run. Text me with an answer about dinner."

"Yes of course. I'll let you know when we're done here." Eric smiled walking out the door. Grell got up placing her hand on his arm. "I think dinner sounds like a lovely idea."

He looked down at her softening his features. "I think dinner would be nice too." He sat back down playing back the melody back again. "Let's get started, shall we?"

The rest of their day went by rather smooth with them giggling as Grell would be very playful with him. William hadn't fun like this with a client in a while. He messaged Eric pushing forward their dinner plans.

He walked with her into the restaurant keeping her close with her arm on his. They took their seats having Eric run in right behind them. "Glad to see you made it."

He laughed taking a seat on the other side of her. "You should be saying how nice I am to have been waiting for two to arrive." He placed his hand on Grell's giving it a gentle squeeze. "And how are you doing my dear?"

"Getting used to living in such a different place. My whole life has changed and it feels like it is all a dream...one that I don't want to wake up from."

The gentle smile across her lips was genuine. The men felt their hearts thumping for the lady. Eric moved hand away keeping his cool." I'm glad to hear it. "

They all soon had their orders taken having glasses filles with wine. The salads were soon delivered as they talked pleasantries.

The salads came out having Grell going her glass carefully. "Oh they loved the ballet. My mother made me take dance when I was a child. The whole time she was whispering in my ear. 'Do you remember that pose? Do you remember what that's called?' She's relentless."

"That was my childhood. My parents had me in rugby. 'Eric, you're gonna be late for practice. Eric, make sure your don't look like you forgot to wash.' I loved it though. Did your parents make you do anything like that Will?"

He frowned placing his fork down. "Football. My parents made my play until I was old enough to make my own decisions. After that, I did track." He took a bite of his food glancing at the others.

"That's not so bad. At least the let you change out to something you wanted. I grew to love rugby and got really good at it." Eric thought of his younger years giving a chuckle. "Did you do any sports Grell?"

She put down her glass sighing happily. "Taekwondo. My father wanted me to be able to kick people in the teeth if ever needed." She laughed rubbing her hands together. "He was so proud when I took down my instructor."

"Sounds like your father wanted to make sure you could do anything." William was honestly turned on by her strengths. He adjusted himself, making sure to cover anything that looked bad.

His phone began to ring catching them off guard. "One moment, I'm terribly sorry." He got out of his seat leaving to answer the call.

Eric took a bite of his salad giving her a wink to help her relax. He covered his mouth leaning towards her. "He normally never gets calls unless it's me. I'm sure it's fine."

William came back, his having gone pale. "My neighbour's cat managed to knock down one of cages. She said no birds were released, but that doesn't mean they won't be harmed."

"Oh Will, I'm sorry. Go take care of what you have to. I'll ask for a box and deliver it." Eric sat up looking for their server. "I'm really am sorry Will."

"I'm sorry too William. I hope none of your babies are injured." She reached out touching his arm. "Please be careful on your way home. You have to let us know what happened."

"Thank you both. I'll call once everything is over." He took his coat heading out the door. The others kept seated making their table quiet.

Eric leaned closer to her rubbing his hand on her arm. "It's gonna be okay. William will be fine." He moved away giving her a small smile trying to make her feel better.

They continued their meal with no call from William throughout it. Eric paid taking the box of William's food in his arms. They made their way to his home worried about him.

William answered the door having his hanf wrapped in a small kitchen towel. "What happened?!" Grell freaked out entering his home. She took a look at the wound seeing the piece of skin dangling from his hand.

He looked at her having the shame of the small bite revealed. "I found their cage on the floor crying their hearts out. I brought them inside to let them loose for bit and one of them bit me...it was Martin."

A small gold finch with a small brown dot across the feathers at the top of his head in William's sight. The tiny bird hopped along the railing of his new cage tweeting.

" Oh William, I am so sorry. You need to clean this up. " Turning the hand over, she looked for any other injuries. She ran towards his bathroom searching for a first-aid kit.

Eric sat next to him looking at the cages. "Who would think a small bird like that could take down the great William Spears?" He nudged him playfully looking at the birds. "None of them hurt?"

"Thankfully not. They seems to have lost some feathers from panicking from the fall. Other than that, nothing to fear."

Grell ran back in with Hydrogen Peroxide and the first-aid. She cleaned his wound placing the band-aid on. "There you go. Nice and clean."

William scanned the band-aid giving a small nod. "Thank you Grell." He kept his voice muted wanting to kissing her for a better thanks. He couldn't do that in front of his boss. They weren't in a relationship either.

Eric smiled placing the box on the kitchen counter looking at the two. "I'm glad it wasn't anything serious or life threatening. As long as you're alright." He glanced over at the cages once more feeling the ease from their owner.

William thanked them for their time feeling awful for ruining their time together. He scanned over Grell again, feeling especially bad for leaving her.

Grell and Eric made their way back to her flat with the relaxation of William's safety. He was a gentleman, walking with her to the door of her home.

A note was sticking from the small space of the door. A red envelope with her name printed across it. The smell of jasmine and roses lingered from the paper.

Grell grabbed it opening it slowly. Another letter from the mysterious person. She looked up at Eric feeling frightened from this new gift. "I hate to ask you for this Eric but, could you stay for a bit?"

He looked down at the letter puffing himself up. "Is that letter a threat? Who wants ta hurt ya Grell?" He grabbed it scanning over it.

'To my beloved Rose,

I feel as though my words aren't enough to express my feelings for you. I'll be sending a gift worthy of my intentions. Please wear it for me, won't you my darling?

Your Darling,

Your Prince'

Eric moved closer to her caressing her cheek. 'Whoever this person needs to go.' He moved in front of the door holding his stance. "I'll stay all night if I must."

She opened the door letting them in. Both Helen and Troy were fast asleep on the cat tree. She smiled letting them do so. She hung up their coats and her purse feeling a bit better.

She took him by the hand taking them to her room. She moved to the bed sitting down with him. "Shortly after I moved in, I started receiving these letters and gifts. I still don't know who's been sending them."

He moved closer to her wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "It's alright. We'll find 'em and make 'em stop." He rubbed her back hearing the fright in her voice. "I'll make sure of it."

She hugged onto him having his large hand run along her back. A tilt of her head made their eyes meet. Their hearts thumping from their contact.

He lifted her chin having a lust strike him. He knew this was wrong. He knew this was something he shouldn't even think about. He lean down capturing her lips. The feel from they night he brought her to his home flooding back.

She froze not so sure what to do. She already had relations with William. What would happen if they spoke to each other of their experiences with her? His hand moved down her body caressing her thighs.

Her eyes finally closed kissing back. Her worries being forced into the back of her mind. He laid her down onto the bed placing himself between her legs. This would be their secret. A night of desire with no one to tell them otherwise.


	9. The Stranger Appears

Eric kissed along her throat grinding hard against her. His hands gripped her thighs wrapping her legs around his waist. "You're so beautiful..."

She only answered with a moan holding onto him. She could feel his growing erection against her thin panties. Her hips grinding harder for a better taste of the friction.

Eric quickly removed his shirt and tie watching her. The flushed colour to her thighs and face. The way she posed under him gave more reason for their moment of passion. "So you wanted this too?"

"I did...you're so handsome Eric..."

He leaned down kissing her neck again. He helped her remove her dress over her head. He looked down seeing the exposed skin. He needed to make her feel wanted.

Lifting herself on her elbows, she watched as he kissed along her torso. "Eric... " She moaned softly feeling him unhook her bra one handed. She removed it tossing it with the pile of their clothes.

He lifted one of her legs kissing and sucking on her skin. He kissed from her ankles to knee at a slow pace. He glanced up meeting her gaze. She wasn't just a quick screw; she was going to be treated like a queen.

He slide off her panties with such care before slipping off his pants and underwear. He moved in between her legs again. His cock weeping seeing her naked body.

"Do you have a condom?"

He reached for his pants yanking his wallet out of the pocket. He took out the new wrapper placing it on himself. "Are you ready for me now?"

She looked up at him feeling the pit of her stomach uneasy with his decision. She looked down at the member blinking rapidly seeing it was pierced. Her hands shook thinking of what would happen once it was inside her.

He tilted her head up to meet his gaze kissing her softly. "If you're not ready I understand lass." He kissed her again making sure he wasn't the cause of her hesitation.

She kissed back pulling his hips towards her. "I want you Eric. I want in..." She grabbed the covered organ pressing to her entrance. "Please..."

He pushed himself into gently. He knew things would be a tight enough fit with his size and girth. He leaned down peppering her skin with kisses. "Do you want it all?"

She trembled having him filling her. "E-Eric..." He melted hear her say his name. He forced the rest in with a good thrust. He held still letting her get used to it.

She moaned clinging onto him tightly. He certainly was bigger than she had imagined. She could feel the way her walls contracted around him ready for more. She moved her hips a bit to let him know she was okay.

He grabbed her hips moving slowly. His cock moved in the tight space. "You feel amazing Grell." He panted and grunted close against her.

She held his shoulders moving her hips down meeting his thrusts. Her lips remained opened, cutting in between moaning to kiss him.

The pressure in their bodies began to build getting them closer to releasing. He gripped her thighs changing his angle. Her back arched feeling him making his way in deeper.

Palming his shoulders and back making her voice ring out a bit louder. She tried her best to form words only to babble in short grunts. "Ah...Uh...Er..."

He held her close kissing her neck. His tongue bathed her skin tasting the salt in her sweat. His teeth scrapped along her flesh marking it lightly. They would go away but he knew she would remember them.

She couldn't hold it in any longer, having her body begin to jolt and twist with pleasure. Her eyes forced shut trying her best to keep her body going with his.

He felt the same closeness making its way through his body. Hook her legs on his shoulders, he slammed in harder wanting to get her fall before him. Each thrust going deeper than before.

She came hard having her senses blinded with ecstasy. He couldn't hold back having his own climax hit him hard. She couldn't breath having the moment feel like ages.

He panted hard keeping her close to him. His kissed her deeply letting down her legs as he pulled out. They relaxed as they were catching their breath cuddling. He threw away the condom letting the strength of exhaustion take them.

Grell shut the door behind Eric feeling the weight of the night take its toll. 'How could I have slept with my boss?' She groaned leaning the door with her head in her hands.

Troy meowed crossing in between her legs. Helen sat by watching them. Grell smiled picking them both up. "My sweet babies came to cheer me up." She peppered them with kisses.

Troy got frustrated pushing and twisting his body wanting to be let go. She sat on the couch letting him go holding onto Helen. "Do you want to leave me too?"

She decided to be good, unlike her brother, curling up into a ball on her lap. Grell cooed petting her gently. "Such a sweet girl." A soft purring came from the munchkin letting her attention last.

Troy sat by the kitchen meowing loudly wanting her attention. She looked up seeing him pace back and forth by the entrance. "What is it darling? Don't tell me you're hungry again?"

She got up holding Helen still, following him into the kitchen. She gave them food and water filling her kettle with water. "That should keep you two busy for a little bit. It'll give me enough time to make tea."

She did just so enjoying her morning before having to face William at work. She walked out in a simple long-sleeved red dress holding her umbrella as she waited for her cab.

William walked passed security to his office holding his coffee tightly in his hand. He groaned hanging his coat hating himself for forgetting his umbrella.

He fixed himself up making sure the water didn't damage his whole appearance. "Of course it would be the day I decided to wear a new suit."

He stood in front of the long hanging mirror off his wall checking himself out. The dark chestnut colour was flattering on his trim physic. "It's not ruined...good."

He walked back to one of the practice rooms turning on the lights. He took a seat at the piano letting the melody of the song from the day before. "Something Stupid..."

He took his time the previous night to research the song. For someone who assisted with people in the music industry; he really only kept to the music he enjoyed.

'I think it describes us perfectly.' he thought to himself playing the song as much as he could remember. He stopped playing having the small flicker of the lights going off and on. 'Damn it.'

"Are the light going out?"

Grell stood at the door making sure her hair wasn't wet. She hurried to him taking a seat next to him. "Good morning William."

The way she smiled made his heart race. He needed someone like her to make his day a bit brighter. "Good morning Grell. I hope you had a good night?"

"It was fine." She tried her best to make herself cheerful as normal. In truth, she had a heavy heart of guilt weighing her down. She had nothing to feel guilty for. She wasn't with any of them to feel this way.

"Just fine?"

"Well, it was a little funny this morning. My little darlings were being brats wanting my attention. Speaking of which; how are you little ones doing? Still mad at you?"

He shrugged looking down at the small wound on his hand. "It's not as bad as it seems. They've calm down and are back to normal." He kept his gaze on the wound thinking of her kindness.

"I'm glad their feelings better. You had me worried."

He out his writing booklet. "I think we should start working on a debut song." He moved to a blank sheet looking down at the keys. "Is there anything that you'd like to sing about?"

"My father always said to follow my heart. He also said to think of something relatable...how about love?" Her mind thinking back to her sexual romps. "Maybe guilt or the pain of betrayal?"

"Those are the best sellers. Songs of sex are right underneath them. Which emotion would you really like to channel?" He was really curious of her personal tastes. His bet was on pure romance.

"I'm not so sure. I've never been good with working on my emotions." She moved her gaze to the piano tapping random keys. "I'm sorry I'm no help."

"Don't say that Grell. You just need inspiration. A lot of singers do. Of course, not a lot of them help in the writing process." His tone made it quite clear for his dislike of people like that. "Just tell me what emotion is going through your mind. "

She took a sharp inhale glancing at him. "Fright. I have mixed emotions of fear. I've been getting letters and small gifts from a stranger. I'm nervous of what to do."

"Do you want me to find out who might me sending them?" A wave of jealousy burst through his chest. He grabbed her hands feeling her jump up a bite. "I won't let them hurt you Grell."

She held still feeling a twinge of fear run along her spine. "William...I don't think they're trying to hurt me. I think I just might have a stalker." She moved her hands out of his grasp touching them.

He cleared his throat looking down at the keys. "My apologies. I got scared for you. You're really sweet. Has this type of thing ever happened before?" He kept his hands away from her, frightened of his own strength.

"No. I got a little confused because I just moved here. I thought it was from the previous person living here but, it isn't." She moved away from him getting more nervous. "It has to be someone who knows I'm here."

"Grell...I would like to see if your building has security cameras. I'm pretty sure they do. We can see who it was that has been doing these things." He spoke more gently focusing on her reaction.

"Thank you Will. I don't know if they'll just, hand over the footage." She felt a little bit at ease clearing her throat. "How about we get started on the song?"

"Yes, let's."

They focused on the poetic side of the lyrics. Moving forward with the idea of a genuine song of love. Fear wasn't the best topic to making a good debut. They worked together until dusk making at least a quarter of the lyrics.

William stretched feeling the tingling from his legs falling asleep. "How about we call it a night? I think we've been here long enough." He quickly sat back down trying not to cause the painful part of his tingling.

"Sure thing. She grabbed the notebook raising it in his line of view." Do you mind if I take this home? I want to try and do some more writing." She chewed her lip looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

" You may." He finally stood up feeling the slight discomfort still there. "Would you like to join me for dinner? I know you're still nervous about dealing with this stranger."

The guilt came back with such a heavy hit. She wanted him there for her but, she had to think of what to do with the relations she created.

"Thank you William but, I'm tired. I'll just spend the night with my babies." She grabbed her bag pulling out her phone. "Let me call a cab before you leave."

He shook his head waiting for her by the door. "I'll take you home. I don't want you having to waiting in this kind of weather."

"Sounds like a lovely offer Will, thank you."

They made their way to William's car heading for Grell's flat. He couldn't help but reach out taking her hand in his. "If you receive any further item from this person, call me. It doesn't matter what time of day, I'll come for you."

"Thank you Will...you're so sweet." She squeezed his hand. Subconsciously, she laced their fingers for the rest of the trip there.

He walked with her to her door making sure they weren't being followed. "Please have a good night Grell. Call me with any possible signs of this person showing up." He raised her hand to his lips kissing it gently.

"I will. I promise." She held her hand still wanting to have him stay with her. "Have a good night William. I'll see you tomorrow." She moved away getting into the flat.

She sighed placing her hand over her heart. How it hurt to make her feel like such a user. She needed to either pick one, or none at all. She hung up her things going to the kitchen to begin on dinner.

She grabbed her phone sending a quick message to Alan, inviting him to make a visit. She really could use a friend on these types of matters. She needed help figuring things out. She played music for inspiration as she cooked her meal.

A knock came at the door making her a bit nervous. She placed down her plate grabbing a hold of her phone, turning off the music. She moved towards the door looking through the peephole. She saw a bundle flowers and a gift box blocking the person's face.

She quickly sent a message to William and the front desk asking for security. She took a deep breath going on with opening the door. "Hello?"

The box and flowers moved out of the way. A man with dull brown hair stared at her with adoration and love. "Grell my love. You've finally decided to see me again."

"Spencer?"


	10. Gone Missing

William arrived at the apartment looking for her. Grell was gone. The door was cracked open with both of her cats hiding under her bed. He laid on his stomach as he stared at them getting him more worried. "Where is your mother?"

He got up finding Eric storming through the door. "What the hell happened? I get a call and not a word I could understand...Where's Grell?"

"Gone. I already called for the security tapes and gave a notice to the police. She texted me she was scared and never answered my calls."

"Okay, let's not panic. We need some time to think of how to go through with this. What about...um...that friend of hers?"

"Friend? Oh, you mean her old boss? I think his name was Alan. She should have his number around here, or, look up the number of the place."

William searched for the last place of business on his phone calling the number. "Please answer."

"Pleasure Chest, Alan speaking?"

"Alan! It's William Spears. Listen, Grell's gone missing, have you heard anything from her?"

"What? Missing? N-no. She last spoke to me was a couple of hours ago. We talked about going to visit- have you called the authorities?!"

"We have and we are doing everything in our power to get her back."

"I'll call her parents and let them know what's going on. I'm going there to aid the search."

William hung up the phone looking at Eric. "Still nothing. Where the bloody hell did she go?"

Grell came around with the side of her head throbbing hard. "Wh...wha..."

The room was different. A dark red and maroon room made for a queen. Next to the bed was a tray with filled with food and wine.

"Where am I?"

She got out of bed noticing her change in clothes. A night gown of silk and lace. At her ankle was a long chain attached to the bed. She got up trying to pull at it.

"I see you're up."

Spencer moved towards her caressing her cheek. "You've grown up to be even more beautiful than I remember." he said in a whisper.

She swatted his hand away backing into the bed. "What the hell is your problem?! You knock me out to kidnap me? Let me go! I want to go home." She groaned holding the side of her head that ached.

"This is your home now. I saw you at the party where Aleistor Chambers tried to drug you. I work for him you know. If I had known you were coming, I would've defended you myself instead of that brut, Slingby."

"He's not a brut! He's my manager and he wanted to make sure I was safe."

"I know him, Grell. He's a womaniser. Don't even get me started on Spears."

She moved a bit closer, curious on his view of him. "What the hell are you talking about? William is a sweet man."

"He's a selfish man who doesn't care for anyone. He only cares for his birds and not a single person." he said in a montone voice.

"He is not!" she replied getting rather upset. "He's shown that he cares for me. He makes sure I was okay before we said goodbye. Even if we've known each for a short amount of time, he likes me."

"So does Slingby, apparently."

"W-what?"

"I know that large brut took advantage of you. They both took advantage of you." He gripped her shoulders shaking her a bit. "You deserve better than that!"

"I need to go home Worth. My cats need me there and I need to practice my passion! I finally get to sing out to the world."

He shook his head pushing her back onto the bed. "You need to stay with me here and heal up. You need to relax, eat your dinner!" He cooed pushing the tray closer. "I made your favourite."

She stared down at the dish. "I don't eat meat anymore..."

He nodded slowly. "Of course. I should've made sure that your eating habits were still the same." He grabbed the plate taking away to another room.

She heard the plate breaking from hitting the nearby wall. She reached for the chain again yanking at it. It was attached to the metal bottom frame. She groaned hearing the unsettling silence.

William went over the footage of the security tapes. The way the man tried to hide his face behind the gift before Grell answered. The way he smacked her across the the head with the vase infuriated him.

"Any luck on a face?"

"A bit. I think I can pause it when he takes Grell through the back way. That bastard came back to clean whatever mess he made."

Eric watched over his shoulder getting upset. "That bastard will meet the end of my fist when we find him."

"Calm down. Getting overworked won't get us anywhere."

"Says you." He stared at the two cats finally out of their hiding spot. The sniffed around with great caution looking at the two men. "Her cats are looking for her."

"You think?" William answered back finding a good place to pause the video. "There."

Eric got up seeing the frozen image of the man. "I've seen that guy before. Yeah, he works for Chambers!" He grabbed their coats, handing over William's. "Let's go."

"One moment."

William quickly made his way through the pantry and cabinets finding the small containers of cat food. He emptied the contents into the bowls and refilling their water bowls.

"Now, we can go."

Aleistor adjusted the lense of his camera smiling brightly. "Make sure to make those legs look long ladies! I don't need to remind you of it."

The doors to his studio opened up with Eric and William still in the clothes from the previous night. "Chambers!" Eric roared moving towards the blonde.

He pulled away from his equipment staring at the two surprise guests. "Slingby! I thought we weren't talking to each other any more?"

"We are now!"

Aleistor stopped right in front of them with his arms crossed and hip out. "What did I do this time?" he asked with an unamused tone.

"Nothing, but one of your employees did." answered back William with no problems talking to him in such a manner.

Aleistor dropped his sass moving towards them. "What are you talking about? Most of them are here."

William sighed fixing his glasses. "A man who looks like this." He pulled out his phone letting him see the photo from tape.

He stared at the image giving a long, hard stare. "That's Worth Spencer. He's one of my assistants. He helps with my location work, what did he do?"

Eric crossed his arms leaning onto the heels of his feet. "He was on video last night kidnapping Grell."

Aleistor laughed a bit until dropping it off slowly. "What- ha...you're bloody serious. He's a great man with a long distance girlfriend."

"Have you ever seen this woman?" asked William.

Aleistor took a while to answer. "No. I haven't really met her or seen a photo."

"Is he here now? Do you have any information on him or where he lives?" asked Eric.

"No, he isn't. Called in sick and sounded like it too. As for his information..."

The blonde moved away from the group, going to his business laptop. He went through it finding his worker's personal files.

"Give me a reason why I should really hand over his information?"

Eric was willing to pick him up and shake him. William stopped him, getting down to eye level. "You will have saved Ms. Sutcliffe and she'll forgive you for what happened at the party."

Aleistor kept his thoughts to himself turning the screen towards them. "Tell her I am sorry. He doesn't live that far from here."

William quickly typed away the information on his phone, making sure to write every detail. "You have no idea what this means."

He and Eric quickly said their thanks before leaving. They drove off into the direction given from the file. They hoped they would be able to find her with no damage to her.


	11. Break In

Grell hadn't heard anything for a couple of hours. The chain was long enough to walk around the room, but not long enough to reach the door. A television hung from the wall with the remote on the bedside table.

She turned it on hoping to get rid of the maddening silence. Channel after channel of selling products and news. She hadn't realised it was still early. Seven in the morning to be exact.

She left it on the morning news as they discussed the latest diet trends. It was a small bit of comfort to her situation. Her arms wrapped around herself as she continued to watch.

She thought of her cats. Were they safe? Fed? Her hope was for the best.

Spencer came into the room around eight, with another tray. Lace pancakes with tea and raspberry jam. "I made you breakfast my love."

She stared at it covering herself up with the blankets. "I want to go home."

He set it down on the stand before getting into bed with her. "I know your scared. It's going to be scary with you being a blushing bride. Don't you worry though, I'll go pick up your cats before the end of the day."

"Don't you dare touch my babies!"

"Are you afraid I'll hurt them?"

She groaned in frustration jumping away as far as the chain would let her. "I want to go home you moron!"

"Grell please."

She stayed away from him crossing her arms. "I said I want to go home."

"You can't go. You just got here." He moved across the bed taking her into his arms. "I'll protect you."

She slapped him moving to the other side of the bed. The more away from him she was, the better she felt.

"I said, I want to go home!"

He jumped across to her, snatching her wrist. The force of the grab alone was enough to cause the bruising. The way his hand curled on her felt more like a sprain. "I said, you're staying here!"

Eric and William looked around at the buildings for the number given. "Any luck?" asked Eric turning the corner.

"Nothing yet. We have to keep driving."

He sighed glancing the around the street. Some of the numbers beginning to look familiar with the numbers given.

"Keep your eyes open. We're getting close."

William nodded scanning the area. He grabbed Eric's arm in a death grip. "Stop the car." he said in a serious tone. Eric pulled over stepping out with him. He looked over at the home.

It was an abandoned house. Windows and the front door boarded up. The weeds and overgrown grass leaking onto the yards of the neighbour's home. It was a real dump.

"Do you think he gave a fake address?" asked Eric.

William shrugged moving passed the gate. "I'd rather make sure she's not being held up in this place."

They made their way around the yard looking for any of the windows to be open from the front. In the back of the house was different. The yard was clean with no weeds whatsoever.

Eric gave out a type of scoff at the current situation. With his Scottish bravery placed right on his chest, he marched straight up to the door and yanked it open. With a bit of a surprise, it was unlocked.

William slipped his phone from his front pocket dialing the authorities right away. As he was distracted being placed on hold, Eric left inside without him.

The dirty blonde moved through the building scanning everything that he could. The home looked relatively new. Brand new appliances, new sofas and TVs all across the area. The thing that caught his attention most was a bunch of empty frames hanging on the walls.

Not a single one of them had a picture. Not even the stock images weren't there.

"Fucking creepy." he muttered under his breath.

He moved closer to a set of stairs. He kept his guard up moving along the steps. Reaching the top he scanned the area.

Three rooms with small labels in front of each door. A nursery, master bedroom, and a playroom.

William had just noticed Eric was no longer by his side as he ended the call. "Idiot."

Eric looked around the nursery with three cribs set in place. The entire room decorated in different hues of blue. "Shite."

Grell cried silently with the man raiding the closet next to her bed. He sighed happily going through each gown. Her wrist stung from the force he used to grab her.

"How about this one?"

Spencer held up a rather tight red and black dress. Perfect for a cocktail party. He moved towards her ignoring her sniffling as he pressed it against her body.

She pushed away from him holding her less injured hand against the gown." I don't want any of these stupid dresses!"

He grabbed her the injured wrist squeezing it with full force. A small yelp left her trembling lips. "Don't be like that with me, Grell." His voice was lower and harsher than before.

She didn't argue. More out of fright than actual reason.

He got back up picking out a different dress. This one would hug her body tightly. Sensual and alluring, as his future wife should be. "Perfect. "

She stared it wrinkling her nose at it. A dress like that was meant to be for a date with someone she could see herself with. Like Eric or William.

"Put this on." This time it wasn't a suggestion; it was a demand.

She picked up staring at him. "Are you going to lady have some decency to change without eyes watching?"

He chuckled turning back towards her. "Only until we're married. We'll have no shame after that. I want your body to only be seen by me." Spencer kept his gaze forward thinking of the happy occasion. "What of dress would you want?"

"Something I can pick out by myself."

He wanted turned around with the intention to scold her but, was stopped by an idea. "You want to pick a dress as a surprise for me? My love...you're too sweet."

She quickly changed into the dress, being so much more uncomfortable in the night gown. At least she wasn't wearing see-through clothing anymore. "You can turn around."

Spencer turned to face her. The way she looked in it made him feel so special to see see such beauty. He held her down with as much force as he could. His lips crashed onto her unwilling ones. The slight shiver she released gave off the impression she was just nervous.

Grell held perfectly still. If he hurried up with it, she could be alone once more.

He let her go stroking her head. "Why don't you eat your breakfast? I make you something to eat for lunch or, bring you some tea? I'll even go out and find you some of that soy or something."

She turned her head looking at the door. Surely he didn't have something she could be wanting to get him away from her? The plate of pancakes sat untouched. She couldn't force herself to refrain from eating today. She would hope he hadn't slipped something in them.

"I want something with fried tofu and some pastries."

He stared blankly before answering. "That sounds amazing! I can share a meal with you and have romantic bread sharing afterwards."

The expression of joy put her more at ease. She was an actress, after all. "Maybe some grapefruit juice and coffee?"

He sat closer to her with a coo and a smile. "You remembered what we would have during uni?" He grabbed her hand in a jerk kissing it.

She force herself to not react or make a noise. If she wanted him to leave, she had to be patient. "Maybe some fruit too?" she asked softly.

He couldn't help but give her a rather harsh kiss right onto her lips. "Of course! Of course my love. It might take me some time to drive out and get everything that you requested but, I did provide for you such a comfortable breakfast."

What's another small wave us a goodbye he ran past her and out the door. William had already made it to the top of the stairs looking for Eric when he heard the sound of a door slamming. Frozen completely in place he decided to not make a single noise. They were intruders after all.


End file.
